Nineteen ain't so angelic either
by hollymarie4
Summary: Sequel to "Eighteen ain't so sweet"
1. New Beginnings

**Introduction**

How do you cope with losing the one person who pretty much made your life worth living?

Who's to decide when you should feel better about the situation?

Money... such a temporary fix of the problem. Yeah sure my dad left me a shitload of money but that money it came at the expense of his life... and I wish I could give it back if I could have him back.

I cried for a month. I wouldn't come out of my room.

My mom thought I wouldn't ever recover from losing him. I didn't either.

But somehow I started to put the pieces of my life back together and Spencer stuck with me through it, even though I tried on numerous occassions to push her away.

She stayed. And I really really appreciate that from her.

But then my mom decided that she didn't want to stay in Atlanta anymore. She said that the memory of him and this town kills her. She needs to get away and try and move forward with her life.

Married for 15 years and she wants to move forward with her life? Just forget about my dad?

So... we packed up everything and moved to Topeka, Kansas where she grew up.

Leaving behind all my friends.. and you guessed it SPENCER!

I know right?! I'd just gotten her back and then my mom goes and does this.

Yeah I know I was 18 and I could have stayed but my whole family went.

I had to go.

Spencer and I decided we would try the long distance thing. Because I love her and I do want to be with her.

So my mom bought a six bedroom house, which I guess was enough room. So we all moved back and for the sake of our mom we tried to get along.

Yes, even me and Aubrey.

So things are.... going I guess.

Then... this happens......

------------------

_"Kids I have something I want to tell you. I know it seems soon, and I'm not doing this to make anyone upset or hurt anyone because I know it takes time for wounds like this to heal...." My mom trails off._

_She's been going out a lot lately. Nobody really knows with who or what she's doing but she's been doing something._

_"Mom, what are you trying to tell us?" Adrian says standing up. _

_I think he's upset. He's raising his voice. I've never really seen him like this._

_"Adrian, sit down sweetie." He does. "Look, you guys, you know I loved your father I wouldn't have married him if I didn't, but things happen and I didnt intend on this happening but it did..." She says and I can see tears building up in her eyes._

_"Mom." I walk over to her. "Please don't say what you're about to say." I kind of beg her. Because at that moment I knew exactly what she was going to say._

_She met someone._

_"I met someone." She says and the tears that threatened to fall a few moments ago are now spewing out._

_I back away from her. _

_I can't believe she's doing this. It's only been a month. A fucking month and she's already moved on. _

_"How can you have met someone? What the hell mom!" Adrian again. He's pissed._

_Me too, actually. But instead of yelling at her or getting mad and saying something I know I will regret, I'm walking away, slowly._

_"Ashley, sweetie." My mom tries. But no, she doesn't get to fix this or explain herself. I don't want to hear it._

_Aubrey, Kyla, Anna, Jeffrey(Anna's now husband) and the kids are all quiet. _

_I turn and run up the stairs to my room and slam the door behind me locking it._

_I can't believe this is happening. I can't breathe. _

_I fall to the floor and just cry._

_------------_

**Present time**

"Why do we all have to go?" I ask my mom.

"Because this is a family breakfast and everyone is going. Plus don't you want to meet your future family?"

"Those people will never be my family." I assure her.

"Fine Ashley. Just come on or we're going to be late." She says walking towards the front door.

"Fine." I follow behind her.

Guess I'm going to meet the douche who took advantage of my mother in her time of grieving and his three kids.

Like this family isnt big enough already..............

* * *

So there's the first chapter. Hope you guys like it! More to COME! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! or not. Up to you. lol


	2. StepSister?

**Chapter 2**

I'm sitting here listening to this guy talk about God knows what and all I want to do is leave.

Oh, I guess I'm being a little rude. The guy.. my moms boyfriend. Yep you heard me right, boyfriend. His name is asshole. I mean Riley.

And his three kids... Lauren who's 17, Lacey who's 12, and J.R who's 10. They're okay I guess.

I mean.. how am I suppose to feel? All I know is my mom better not thinking about marrying this guy anytime soon.

After breakfast, well brunch would probably be a more appropriate term, everyone came back to our house.

Great more 'family' time.

"So what's it like to not have a dad?" That's Lauren talking. We're in my room because we can't bare to be out there with everyone else any longer.

"I mean, um... its still pretty new so.. idk." I tell her truthfully.

She lost her mom when she was seven so she knows exactly how much it sucks to be without a parent.

"How'd he die?" She asks, I immediately tear up thinking about it. She notices. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to... I'm.. It's just that... I'm gonna shut up now." We both giggle.

I must admit, she's an okay person and I cant be mad at her really because she had nothing to do with the asshole, I mean her dad hooking up with my mom. It's not like she set them up.

"Who's that girl in the picture?" She asks gesturing towards the photo of Spencer on my nightstand.

"My girlfriend." I state simply. Not really wanting to go into much detail about her.

I miss her.

"Oh." She said sitting up on my bed.

Don't tell me she's a homophobe because I seriously would not be able to deal with a homophobic step-sister.

Whoa...

Did I just call her my step-sister?

Let's rewind and pretend that never happened ok?

OK.

"Is something wrong?" I ask her, glancing back over at the picture of Spencer.

"Nope." She says laying back down. "How long have you two been together?" She asks turning over to look at me.

"On and off for about 5 months." I lay back down and stare at the ceiling. "The long distance thing is hard though." She looks confused. "Oh, she's not here. She's back in Atlanta. She visits and I visit her but its not the same."

"Oh." She says simply. "Me and my girlfriend broke up like 2 days ago." Whoa.. say what?

"You're gay?" I ask. I guess that's a dumb question huh.

"Yeah. My dad hates it though. He says its a phase and I'll get over it. We fight about it all the time." Wow

"Wow. That sucks."

"Yeah." She replies. "I'm not happy about this either you know." I shoot her a look.

"What?" I ask defensively. Even though I know exactly what she means.

"This." She says gesturing between us. "I don't want it anymore than you do. I just want my dad to be happy. And your mom makes him happy."

I guess I can understand where she is coming from. I mean I love my mom. And I want her to be happy.

"Yeah." I say sitting up. "I guess we should get back out there then." She follows me out.

Maybe this wont be so bad afterall...


	3. Friendship and Love

Chapter 3: Friendship and Love

So it's been a month since my mom introduced us to our new instant family and I still hate everything about Riley. Everything he does annoys me. Oh did I forget to mention they moved in. Yep the whole family so if you lost count that's... oh who am I kidding I lost count too.

Lauren and I are cool. We've been hanging out on a daily basis for a while now. I pick her and her little sister and brother up from school every day and me and her usually hang out till late, anything to stay away from that house.

"So what time are you picking Spencer up from the airport?" Lauren asks as she downs yet another slice of pizza. I think it's her 3rd. Can you say fatass?

"It's impolite to talk with your mouth full." I tell her jokingly. And being the gross 17 year old child she is she opens her mouth to expose all the chewed food.

I make a disgusted face before answering her question. "Seven. Are you riding, or do I need to drop you off at home?" I finish, gesturing to the waiter for the check.

"Are you retarded I don't wanna go to that place, especially without you. I'd die."

"We're being a little mellow dramatic aren't we?" I joke as I pay the waitress.

"No."

"Ok." I laugh. I think she really believes that she'll die. "Let's go child." I say grabbing her arm as she grabs another slice of pizza from the pan. See I told you... total fatass.

We're at the airport now waiting for Spencer's plane to unload. It's been a whole month since I've seen her and God do I miss her.

"Aye Ash. Ain't that her?" Lauren says and I look up from my phone to see my Spencer walking towards me. Yes, I'm aware I said MY Spencer. Fuck you worried about it for? That's what I thought. Moving on...

"Omg baby!" She yells jumping into my arms and kissing me. Mmm how I've missed those lips.

"Hey baby." I barely get out because duh she's attacking my lips with her own.

Breathe Ashley. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. Okay can't breathe.

"Baby, baby, baby, SPENCER!" She looks at me confused. "I can't breathe." She smiles and kisses me again.

"I'm sorry baby. I just missed you so fucking much. I was going crazy without you." I smile that smile that Spencer and Spencer only can make me smile. We're standing in the middle of the airport just smiling and staring at each other. I could do this forever.

"Ummm. Hate to break this up but can we gooo."

Oh shit I forgot Lauren was even here. Spencer tends to have that affect on me.

"Fuck my bad Lauren. Spencer this is Lauren, Lauren, Spencer." I say without taking my eyes off my baby's beautiful ocean blue ones.

Boooo she moved to shake Laurens' hand. So fuck you Lauren for ruining my moment.

"Baby the moment had passed anyway." Spencer said smiling at me.

"No fair, no reading my mind while you're here baby." I pout, cause damn she's so good at knowing what I'm thinking.

"She didn't read your mind asshole, you said it out loud." Lauren says looking highly offended.

"Oh. Oops." I smile. "Shall we head home?"

"Ugh. Do we have to?" Lauren is whining. What'd I tell you? Her birth certificate may say she was born 17 years ago but clearly it was off by about 7 or so years. Give or take a few. Mostly take though.

"I can drop you off at your friends' house but my baby has been on a plane for 4 hours I'm sure she wants to freshen up." We've started walking towards the parking lot.

"Oh no its okay baby I'm not in a rush to do anything."

"Seeeee." That's Lauren.

"Baby, you're supposed to be on my side." I joke.

"I not on anyone's side I'm just saying baby I'm in no hurry to do anything." She smiles at me and who can be mad when Spencer Carlin smiles at you?

"Fine. What do you want to do child?" I ask Lauren.

"I don't know. Anything but go home." See how she is always suggesting shit but never has anything in mind.

"Baby what do you want to do?" I decided to ask someone with an actual brain. "Are you hungry?"

"Maaaan we just ate."

"Was I talking to you crack baby?" I playfully snapped at Lauren.

"Fuck you whoremonger." Lol

"Are you two always like this?" Spencer asks laughing as we are getting in the car.

Lauren and I look at each other.

"Pretty much." We say in unison.

"It's cute." Oh hell no. I'm a grown ass woman. Nothing I do is cute.

"Yeah she's OK besides the fact that I hate her."

I can see Lauren flipping me the finger through the rear view mirror.

"Love you too, bitch." I tell her and she gives me a fake smile.

And we're off.

I decided that I wanted to see a movie so after we stopped to get Spence something to eat we headed there.

After the movie we headed to the house. It was late and Lauren had fallen asleep in the car.

"Hey bitch. We're home. Wake your sleepy ass up cause I'm not carrying you in the house." I yelled to the back seat.

"Fuck you Ashley." She said sitting up.

"Yeah, Yeah." I said getting out of the car and opening her door. "Get your ass up Lauren I'm not playing." In those few seconds her ass had fallen back asleep.

"Baby maybe you should just help her."

"Fuck that. If I go in the house my mom will start with me so no thanks. I wanna take you somewhere anyways, as soon as I can get this dead animal outta my fucking car." I said pulling Lauren by her leg.

"Fuck, stop Ashley. I wanna go with you guys." She's so damn sleepy she can't even open her eyes but she wants to go with us.

"Lauren come the hell on. You got school tomorrow anyways so no. Now get out of my car!"

"Ugh. Fine." She whines as she finally gets up and out my car. I walk her to the door, open it, push her in and shut and lock it behind her. Lol. She'll be OK.

I walk back to my baby. The car, not Spencer. No I'm joking. Both of them. OK damn, just Spencer. So particular.

"Where are you taking me?" She smiles. She looks a little tired and I feel kind of bad cause I want her to get some sleep but at the same time I wanna spend as much alone time with her away from the house as I can cause she's only gonna be here 4 days.

"It's a surprise. You can sleep on the way there if you're tired baby."

"No I'm fine."

"Okay." I give her a kiss and we pull out of the drive way. We arrive at a park that's like 30 minutes from my house but you'll see why.

We get out of the car and I take her hand and lead her through the park.

"Omg." That's Spencer. We've arrived. "It's beautiful baby."

"Just like you baby." She's looking at a pond with a waterfall on both sides surrounding a gazebo and a bridge that leads to the gazebo. There are fish in the pond and the lighting is just right to where you can see them swimming around in it. There are benches all around the pound.

"I used to come here a lot when I was younger with my dad. He said that this was a wishing pond and that when a catch a fish you get one wish and you're supposed to throw the fish back in for your wish to come true."

"Like a wishing well only instead of coins you use fish." She says looking at me and smiling.  
"I know it sounds crazy but-"

"No! God no baby. It doesn't sound crazy at all." She assured me.

We both smile.

"I love you." I tell her truthfully.

"I love you too baby." She says finishing her sentence by planting a small sweet kiss on my lips.

"I know this is gonna sound crazy but, can I have this dance?" I say holding out my hand for her to take.

"But baby there's no music."

I smiled then took out my phone. I put my phone down on the bench in the gazebo and asked her again. She accepted. Seconds later KC and JoJo's- All My Life song was playing.

She couldn't help but smile at me.

"Baby you're my everything. Promise me forever." She said staring straight into my eyes.

"I promise baby." I kissed her and we danced into the night...

**The next day**

"Ashleeeeeeey. Ashleeeeeey Davies." Wtf I'm thinking to myself in my sleep but I still don't want up.

"Baby your mom is calling you." Mmm that's Spencer. It feels so good to wake up next to her. Although I would much rather wake up inside her. Pun intended.

"What time is it?" I ask sleepily. I can feel her turning over to look at the clock.

"Its 7 baby." OMG what the fuck!

"Whaaaaaat." I yell through my closed door in frustration.

"Come downstairs." I hear her yell back. I'm gonna kill my mom. I get up, throw on a robe and head downstairs to see what the devil... I mean my mom wants.

"Whaaat mom? I'm trying to sleep." I whine... yes whine... don't judge me. Its 7 in the morning and Spencer and I were out until like 2 at the park.

"I need you to take the kids to school." Are you fucking kidding me? She woke me up for this. No. Hecks no. Nope.

"But mooooom. Its 7 in the morning and Spencer and I-"

"Wait what? Spencer's here?" My mom looks more excited than me.

"Uh yeah. I told you she was flying in yesterday." That sentence falls on deaf ears because my mom has already shot past me and up the stairs to my room. I hear a loud screech and yep she made it. I roll my eyes at her.

"Ashley didn't tell me you were coming in Spencer my goodness how have you been sweetie?" I walk in shaking my head cause first of all that is a total lie we talked about this for like 2 weeks straight and because my mom is hugging Spencer really tight and she looks like she can't breathe. Plus I'm pretty sure she's naked under the covers right now which is AKWARD.

"Mom. Let her go please. I'll take the brats to school just get out please so I can get dressed."

"Oh simmer down Ashley I'm leaving. I'm so glad you're here Spencer now Ashley can stop talking about you 24/7."

"MOM!" Why are parents so damn embarrassing?

"Ok, ok. I'm leaving." I shut the door behind her as she leaves my room. I think she was turning around to say something but at this point I don't care.

"She wants me to take the kids to school." I say laying back down on the bed next to her.

"I heard." She smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" I ask, now smiling myself.

"You talk about me 24/7?" She asks cutely.

"Maybe." I pretend as though it isn't true when I now good and well it is.

"I think it's cute." She says kissing me on the cheek.

"I think you're cute." I say kissing her neck. And of course that wasn't a good idea cause I mean it's been over a month since I've gotten any and let's not forget who I am... sexual deviant...

"Baby, don't you need to be getting ready." She says in a conflicting voice. It's like she wants me to stop but at the same time she doesn't.

"They don't have to be to school until 8:30. It takes approximately 23 minutes to get there so that gives us about 25 minutes and with all this sexual tension I have backed up it'll only take me about ten."

She smiles then kisses me.

"Good enough for me." She says before practically attacking me. I guess she's got a lot of sexual tension too.


	4. Make A Movie

**Short but sweet. Not for the kiddies. Chapter rated M for mature.**

After I dropped the brats off at school, with Lauren whining almost the entire way about how I should just let her ditch, I headed back to the house for some more time with my baby.

"Omg how much did I just miss you." I tell my baby as I flop down on the bed next to her.

"Baby you were only gone like 40 minutes." She smiles. Heaven.

"Annnnnd. Anytime away from you feels like an eternity." I tell her truthfully.

"Don't be cute Ashley." She says kissing me on my nose.

"Never baby." I smile kissing her right back on her nose. "So what do you want to do today? We could go to the movies, sleep in, go for a walk or sleep in, OH we could SLEEP IN." I smile.

"For some reason I'm getting this feeling that you only want me for my body." She jokes. Oh my baby and her jokes.

I smile. "I would never." I say gasping, pretending to be offended.

"Well that's too bad cause I was more than willing to give it to you for you to use any way you'd like." My heart stopped. I never realized my baby was so freaky. Hard to believe she was a virgin before me right. But you know what they say. I make them good girls go bad. ;-)

I kiss her neck and work my way down to her breast. I swear if I didn't know any better I heard her growl. Maybe I'm just tripping.

I make my way over to her right breast and suck on it. Nope I'm not tripping she's growling at me and for some strange reason its turning me on so bad. The things this girl does to me without even having to touch me. Ridiculous.

I lay her completely back knocking all the pillows off the bed in on swift motion, without breaking contact with her eyes... yep, I'm good I know.

"I love you." She whispers in my ear softly before kissing it.

"You have no idea." I tell her truthfully. Cause she doesn't have a clue how much I love her. I think in a way Spencer saved my life cause I was on a path of destruction.

I kiss her lips, then lift up to remove my shirt and bra. A small smile escapes her lips. It adds fuel to my fire. She lifts up her waist so I can remove her shorts and panties and I waste no time tasting her. And omg does she taste good.

She starts out moaning softly at first, I can tell she's tryna hold it in but come on we all know how good I am. You can't not moan when I'm touching you. Get real.

I start out licking her slow at first cause I know how much she loves it.

"Baby." She says in sort of a hiss/moan.

"Yeah baby." I look up at her. I can tell what I'm doing to her is giving her all types of feelings right now. I don't wanna toot my own horn but shiiiiiit... toot toot. Lol

"I need you to go faster." She begs. Now I gotta tease the fuck outta her.

I sit up, to her displeasure, she's giving me a 'fuck you doing? Eat my pussy bitch' look right now and on the inside I'm laughing my ass off because I love when she gets this way.

"Turn around." I sorta command her.

"But." She tries.

"Just do it." I tell her. And she does. I remove my pants and panties and I lay on top of her. Her body feels so good under me. I can feel myself getting wetter.

I start at the nape of her neck kissing my way down her spine causing her to do a moaning/jerking combination. I reach the bottom of her spin just above her butt and I lick my way back up her back. I take one finger and slide it down her back and over her butt.

"Baby..." she tries. I'm not listening I'm concentrating on the things I want to do to her. At that moment nothing else around me matters but her. I take two fingers and enter her pussy from behind. She moans/cries out loudly. Like a mix of pleasure and pain. But I'm guessing it didn't hurt too bad because she's now rocking back into my fingers. I can't really get the angle I want though.

"Turn over." I tell her and she does no questions asked. I'm now between her legs, my fingers still buried deep inside her. I'm thrusting in and out in a slow steady motion but it's not enough for her she needs more.

"Faster." She whispers barely audible. But I heard her. I knew exactly what she wanted me to do to her.

"What baby?" I ask. Only because I wanted to hear her say it again.

"I need you in me, harder... faster." Mmm I swear I'm a waterfall right now.

I comply with her demands and start to pump harder and faster inside her. It's not long before her orgasm approaches her and I can tell it's going to be a good one.

"Oh my God baby, I'm gonna come." She barely gets out.

'Knock knock' are you fucking kidding me. Someone is knocking on my door. WTF!

"Don't stop baby please. I wanna come." How can I say no to that? What kinda terrible person would deny that? I'm so glad I locked my door.

"But baby its probably my mom."

"Don't stop baby, I'm so close. I wanna cum baby." Spencer begs me.

"Asssssshleeeeeey." That's my mom not Spencer. She's still knocking.

"Oh fuck baby. I'm coming. Mmm... Shit, fuck, damn, ahhhhhh." My sweet Spencer. Lol she used every word in the curse word dictionary. And I'm sure my mom heard cause she was loud and didn't even care. That's what I'm talking about.

I keep thrusting in and out of her to let her ride out her orgasm. And then collapse on top of her. WHAT? You think it's easy making someone come like that?

"Ashleeeey." Oh fuck my mom. I get up and run to the bathroom to wash my hands and throw on a bath robe. I unlock and open my bedroom door. But just a crack.

"Yes mom?" I ask smiling.

My mom smiles that smile, that mothers give when they know what the hell is going on and they think it's funny that you think they don't.

"When you and Spencer are done playing house I need you to go to the grocery store to pick up some stuff for dinner. I'm cooking Lasagna, Spencer's favorite." She yells past me into the room.

"Thanks Mrs. D." Spencer yells from behind me.

"And I need you to get the kids from school."

"But mooooom." I mean come on I took them.

"No buts. Now get dressed and get the days started. You and Spencer weren't planning on staying in bed all day were you." She states rather than asks and then walks away.

Why do mothers have to be so in the 'know?'

I shut my door back and go and flop back on the bed next to Spencer.

"I don't wanna get dressed. Boo my mom right now." I pout into Spencer's chest. Which is where my head has ended up. What can I say? I love her breast.

"She's right baby. We can't stay in bed all day." She says rubbing her fingers through my hair, which I LOVE btw.

"And why not?" I ask in all seriousness.

"Just because." She says getting out of bed. Still naked might I add and a pleasure to look at.

"Boo you right now." I say sitting up.

"Is that right? Cause I was gonna suggest round three in the shower." She walks towards my bathroom, stops and turns to look at me. "But I guess not." She smiles then walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower.

"Fuck that!" I say aloud and run in behind her.

God do I love this girl.

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated you guys. You wouldn't believe the year I've had. Anyways I'm back and will start updating on a regular basis if I can so as usual...Review if you want… or don't. Next update coming soon. It's already in the works. Oh and this is a sequel so for inquiring minds you do need to read the first one to understand this one.  
**


	5. Moving closer together or further apart?

After we showered we headed to the store to get the food and by the time we were done it was time to go pick up Lauren and the kids from school.

"Whattup bitches." Lauren said hoping in the car. And when I say hoping I mean she literally hoped in my car.

"Yo, watch the leather bitch." I retort.

"Hi Lauren." That's my baby. She's so polite.

"How was school whore." I asked Lauren pulling off to go get the other two from their school. Isn't it funny that the high schools here get out before the lower schools? Retarded right? I know.

"Yooooooo. We got this new chick in our class and that bitch is banging. I'm talking like 36'27'30" WTF. I think Lauren forgets that she's white sometimes.

Spencer is giggling at her. I' m full out laughing though.

"Lauren you're an idiot." I say as we pull up to Lacey and J.R's school.

"What I say?" She smiles knowing damn well what she said.

The bell just rang and the kids are spewing out of school like someone lit a fire under their asses. I remember not wanting to leave school when I was that age. We never did anything but eat lunch, go to recess and talk to my friends. The real work didn't start until like 8th grade.

After getting them we headed back to the house and me and Spencer went straight up to my room/

"I love you so much. You know that right?" Spencer whispers in my ear. We're lying on my bed, my head is resting on her breast and we're holding hands. I'm gonna miss her so much when she leaves. I wish she could just stay forever.

"I know." I say simply as I kiss her hand. We fell asleep that way.

**8:09 pm**

"Ashley… Ashley… Ashley wake the fuck up." I open my eyes to see Lauren standing over me. This bitch. I'm about to go ape shit on her ass in a minute.

"What the fuck Lauren." I said, obviously pissed off.

"Don't get mad at me." She started. She's laughing like this shit is funny. She's interrupting my time with Spencer and I kill for that. OKAY not kill per say but I'll beat a bitch ass. "Your mom said for you and Spencer to come down to dinner."

"Okaaaay." I'm still pissed but whatever. "You're dismissed." She was still standing over me like an idiot.

"You're rude." She throws behind her as she walks out.

Whatever. Everyone knows that. It's not an insult to me anymore. You gotta come harder than that. ANYWAYS!

"Baby." I say shaking her gently to try and wake her.

"Hmmm?" She turns over and falls right back asleep. She's so cute right now I don't want to bother her.

"Baby come on get up it's time for diner."

"Mmmkay I'm up, I'm up." She says turning to face me. She's smiling. Why is she smiling? "I'm so cute you don't wanna bother me?" Omg why do I always think aloud when I get around her. "I think its cute." You know what just fuck it. lol

"Lets go." I say as I pull her outta bed and out the door. We head downstairs to the dinning room where everyone is already seated. Oops, guess they were waiting on us.

"Nice of you two to join us." That's Riley. I don't think anyone gave him permission to speak. I roll my eyes and Spencer and I both take a seat.

Dinner was... uneventful to say the least. Riley talked about work. Blah. Then started asking Spencer all these questions. I really just wanted him to shut up.

**The next day**

"Baby are you ready yet?" I yell into the bathroom. I love her to death but she takes FOREVER to get ready and I hate.

"Almoooost." She yells back through the door.

"Baby we're gonna be late." I say opening the bathroom door. She's putting on make-up, which I've told her a million times before she doesn't need it. "Baby you look beautiful." I tell her truthfully.

She smiles. "I'm almost done."

When she was fiiiiinally done we went to dinner.

After dinner we went for a walk in the park I took her to the first night.

"I'm gonna miss you so much when you leave baby. I don't know what I'm gonna do without you." We're holding hands walking on the bridge over the pond.

She stops and looks at me. "Of course I know you love me baby. And you're gonna masturbate ofcourse." She smiles.

"I'm so serious baby."

"Ok, ok. I'll be back next month baby. I wish I could just stay here but you I have-"

"I know, I know. You have school but that doesn't change the fact that I want you here with me."

"I know baby 5 more months and I'll be able to stay for the whole summer."

"Ugh that's so far away from now." I whine. She brings out the kid in me, so what? Sue me.

"I know it seems like its far from now but I promise it'll go by really quickly. I love you." By this time we'd made our way onto the gazebo and are both sitting down on the bench looking out at the pond and waterfalls.

"How did I get so lucky?" I say as she lays her head on my shoulder.

"Right place at the right time." She jokes.

I felt like that was the perfect time to do what I'd plan to do.

I kiss her forehead and get up from the bench.

"What's wrong baby?"

I don't answer her I simply kneel down in front of her.

The look on her face right now is priceless.

"Baby what..-" she starts but I interrupt.

"Just give me a second." She smiles. "I know that this between us started out rocky and in the beginning I made a lot of mistakes. Mistakes that if I could I would take back in a heart beat. I love you so much and I can't imagine not having you in my life. I know we're young and we have so much ahead of us but I know that I love you and I know that I wanna spend the rest of my life making you happy. So... Spencer Carlin... will you marry me." As I was finishing my sentence I took the ring out of my pocket that I had purchased prior to her getting here.

She was silent for a moment. Staring into my eyes. I was afraid she would say no.

"Baby say something please you're scaring me." I told her readjusting myself on my knee.

"I love you Ashley, I'm sorry, of course I'll marry you baby." I've never felt happier in my life then at this moment. I put the ring on her finger and we kiss to make it all official. "I love you so much." She says again before hugging me.

"I love you too baby!" We stay at the park for a little while longer before heading back to the house. I decide that we should just wait to tell everyone until the next time Spencer comes back because I only had 2 more days with her and I didn't want them to be filled with questions and congratulations from everyone.

After two more days filled with kisses, hugs, and of course sex, Spencer had to leave. I was like two seconds away from going with her but I know my mom would've had a fit.

**Back at home 7:19pm**

"Wow so you two are like engaged?" That's Lauren, yeah I told her. She said she knew anyway cause she found the ring.

Sneaky little bitch.

"Yes Lauren. How many times are you gonna ask me that?" She's asked me like 12 times like my answer is gonna change.

"I'm just tryna gather all the info. Don't get snappy with me bitch." She said laughing. She thinks its funny when its sooooo not.

"Ooook. Get out of my room now."

"Booo. Don't be a lame. I'm just saying. She's your first real girlfriend right?"

"Yeah so?"

"And you're her first right?"

Where's she going with this.

"Aaaaand?"

"I'm just saying... are you sure you wanna move this with her? You don't think its too much too soon especially for her?" I never thought about it like that.

Did she say yes because she felt obligated or because she actually wants to be with me? Maybe I should just text her and ask her.

"Or maybe you should stop being such a girl and do nothing." This is a whole new side of Lauren I've never seen.

"What do you mean?" I have no idea why I'm taking advice from a 17 year old.

"I mean that from what you told me, before you met Spencer you were fun and not such a lap dog but now Spencer controls your everything. I'm just saying maybe you should loosen up a little. Have a little fun before you quote on quote tie the knot. You feel what I'm saying?"

She's right. Can I go the rest of my life with one girl. I've never even considered that. Don't get me wrong I love Spencer but I don't know if I'm strong enough to stay faithful for the rest of our lives. I feel like I'm losing the person I used to be and I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad one.

"Just something to think about chick." Lauren says before getting up and walking towards my bedroom door. "And I'm here you know to talk or to not talk."

What's gotten into her. We're in no way related our parents are dating though.

Wow. This isn't weird... not weird at all.

That whole night I couldn't help but think about all the shit Lauren had said. And I mean when you really think about it she's right. Am I really ready to get married. Like that's a big step and I love Spencer to death but I don't know if I'm ready for this. I figured that I should just sleep it off and decide in the morning.

**The next day**

I wake up with Lauren and I's conversation still fresh in my head and still I don't know what I'm going to do. I grab my phone off the nightstand and see that I have 3 messages from Spencer. _'I love you baby. I made it home safely.' 'I know you're probably asleep right now but I just wanted to tell you that I love you and I miss you so much already.' 'I can't wait to be Mrs. Spencer Davies.'_

She's the perfect fucking girl. So why is this so hard?

"Wake up biiiiitch." Lauren says bursting into my room. Without knocking might I add.

"Ever learned how to knock bitch." I think I', genuinely annoyed with her right now. It's her fault all these thoughts about Spencer and I are in my head.

"Nope." She says jumping into my bed.

"What do you want Lauren?" I ask her placing my phone back down on the nightstand. I can't text Spencer back right now. I wouldn't even know what to say.

"Isn't it obvious what I want." Did that bitch just use a seductive voice on me?

"Oooook! Seriously get out." I'm just not in the mood right now.

She's laughing. Why is she laughing? "I'm joking bitch calm down. Your mom said to come get you for breakfast."

"Why are you not at school?"

"Its Saturday, duh dumb ass. Where you been?" She says getting up off my bed and walking towards my door.

"Oh yeah. Tell her I'll be down in a second." I get up and make my way to the bathroom.

"Should I join you?" Lauren asks, standing in my doorway. I swear I was two seconds away from saying ok. The old me almost surfaced.

"Lauren... go downstairs and tell my mom what I said."

"Fine. Your loss." She says and turns and walks outta my room. I swear the balls on this girl right now. I don't know what the hell has gotten into her.

I take a shower and kinda clear my head about this whole Spencer mess.

When I get outta the shower I go over to my nightstand pick up my phone and text Spencer.

_'I love you and I miss you too baby!'_

I planned on being a good girl. I really did. But we all know that things never go as planned.


	6. Mistakes, Lies, and Sex

After breakfast I headed back up to my room I checked my phone to see if Spencer had called but no luck.

I decided to get dressed. No way I'm staying in the house on a Saturday.

"Where you going?" I turn around and see Lauren standing in my door. Wtf.

"Don't you know how to knock chick?"

"Where are you going?" She let's herself in and comes and sits down on my bed.

Wait did this bitch just totally ignore my question? I think she did.

"Somewhere you're not." I state simply pulling my t-shirt over my head.

"You're taking me." Bull.

"Ummm no I'm not." I tell her.

"Yeah you are. Unless you want me to tell Christine about your engagement." That sneaky little bitch.

I can't even be mad at her. I just laugh.

"Get ready bitch."

"Thought so." She says before leaving my room.

After she gets ready we leave and go to the movies. Yeah I know that's all we do but I'm living in Kansas for goodness sakes what you expect us to do. There's not much here. After the movies we head to the bowling alley.

**Bowling Alley**

"Fuck yeaaaah. Another strike bitch. Turkeeeeey." I can't do anything but laugh at her right now.

"Is it that serious?"

"Hells yeah hoe." Lol at her right now. "Don't get mad cause you suck ass."

"You fail to realize that I'm NOT trying."

"Haha whatever bitch. You know you just suck."

I didn't wanna embarrass her but she's asking for it. I get up and grab a ball. I roll it and get a strike and I grab a ball and do it again. My dad taught me how to bowl years ago. He was awesome at it. In a league and everything.

I turn and look at Lauren who's mouth is hanging to the floor. I walk over to her and pick up her imaginary jaw and hand it to her.

"I believe you dropped this." I say as I hand it to her.

"Oh hell no! So this whole time your ass has been letting me win?" I giggle at her face.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. You want something?"

"Yeah Nacho's, extra cheese and a coke."

"You got money bitch?"

"Oh I thought you were gonna pay for it." Lol

"Yeah I got you." I walk off and up to the concessions counter. I'm waiting in line minding my own business when...

"Hi." I turn around and see this fine ass chick standing in front of me I'm talking a bitch that's off the scale when it comes to sexiness.

"Hey."

"I've watching you and your friend since you got here and I wanted to know if you would like to go to dinner with me tonight?" Damn bold as hell. Bitches these days.

"Wow. That's forward of you."

"I see something I like I go after it." She said smiling.

"I can see that."

"So is that a yes?"

"She can't she's married. Tell her Ashley" Wtf. Me and the chick turn and Lauren is like right there. Where the hell did she even come from?

"Thank you Lauren. You're dismissed now."

"Whaaaaat? I'm just saying. But ok that's cool I just came to tell you to get extra jalepenos on my nacho's anyways beeeeotch. So continue on with your little conversation. Don't mind me." I swear Lauren can be so damn funny sometimes. She walked off and back to our lane. But not before yelling and sour cream too bitch! Really loudly. Lol at her.

"Sorry about that." I tell this chick whose name I have yet to get.

"It's ok. So is it true? You're married cause I don't see a ring. And I could tell you were a lesbian from across the room." Oh so she thinks she knows me.

"I'm engaged actually just recently. And I am a lesbian I'm engaged to my girlfriend."

"That's too bad."

"What?"

"That you're engaged."

"And why is that?" Wait, is this considered flirting? No? Okay.

"Cause I can be a really fun time. I can promise you that. But you're engaged so." With that she turns to leave and I have no clue why but I grab her hand to stop her.

"I can do dinner."

"I can't promise that I won't want to fuck you and I can't promise that you won't either." I have no clue what she means by that but for reason I don't even care.

"Okay well here's my number you and your friend over there can pick me and my friend up at 5." I hand her my phone so she can store her number, she calls her phone to get my number. "I'll text you the address Ashley." I swear the way she just said my name was so idk how to explain it. Kinda like like 'oh we're gonna fuck tonight, whether you know it or not'

"Ok." With that she walks away and back over to her friends. I then realize I never got her name. I look down at my phone to see her name is Maci. I like that name.

I go back over to Lauren is bowling away. She's so into it.

"Where's the food what the hell?" This bitch and her food.

"Maci just invited you and I to dinner she says she has a friend for you."

"Are we going? Cause I'm starving."

"You're always hungry." I tell her. Cause she is she's like a 16 year old boy, she'll eat everything including the kitchen sink.

"Yeah we're going. We gotta get outta here now though so we can get ready."

"Let's go." She practically ran outta there.

We went back to the house and got ready. Maci texted me her address and we went to pick them up then went to dinner. The chick Maci brought is hot as hell. Not as hot as Maci but still hot none the less. Once we got to the restaurant each couple had their own booth, Maci's idea.

"So how long have you been with your fiancé?" First question.

"About 8 months on and off."

"And you're already engaged?"

"Yeah, I guess when you know you know."

"I know exactly what you mean." That statement felt soooooo loaded to me. Is it just me or did you feel it too?

We talked for the rest of dinner and we actually had a really good conversation. After dinner we went back to her house.

"So what should we do?" That's Kristen, Laurens date.

"I don't know what you two are doing but we're going upstairs." Maci says practically dragging me up to her room. She shuts the door behind her and starts to undress.

I'm standing in front of her not sure of what to do.

"Whoa Maci, wait a second. I told you I can't I'm engaged." I try. TRY being the operative word.

"Ashley." She says walking closer to me. "We both know that you wouldn't have come back to my house if you didn't want this to happen." She's right you know. I knew this would happen if I came back here yet I came anyway. What does that say about me.

"I know but..."

"Shhhh." She says placing her finger over my lips. "I promise it'll be well worth your time."

What to do... what to do.

I reach into my pocket and take my phone out of my pocket. No text or calls from Spencer and I know that's no excuse but it was all I needed to go ahead. I put my phone back in my pocket just as Maci attacks my lips. And yup I do it. I fuck her.

"You know you're more than welcome to stay the night." Maci says as I am getting dressed.

"I can't." I say simply. I couldn't think of an excuse.

"Ok. You can text me anytime." She says sitting up to give me one last kiss. After a few seconds I pull away. Say my goodbyes and go grab Lauren and haul ass to the car to go home.

"You fucked her didn't you?" That's Lauren. Damn I sure as hell was enjoying this awkward silence we had going on.

"Yeah." I say simply not really knowing what else to say.

"And how do you feel about it?" Can we not have this Dr. Phil moment right now please.

We pull into the driveway we get out and head up to my room. We're laying on the bed. I'm on my back look at the ceiling and Laurens on her side looking at me.

"Spencer doesn't have to know about this. I mean what she doesn't know won't hurt her."

"You mean lie to her?"

"No I mean just don't tell her. That's not lying."

"Yeah." I don't know what I'm gonna do.

"What happens in Kansas stays in Kansas, I always say." Lol at you Lauren!

"That's Vegas crazy ass."

"I know I'm just saying. I won't tell if you don't tell. Everything's cool."

I guess I can do that.

"Ok." I say.

"Ashley."

"Yeah?"

"Look at me."

I turn to look at her. Shes not saying anything she's just staring at me and its kiiiinda creeping me out.

"Lauren are you gonna say something?" I ask not liking this uncomfortable stare we have going on.

She doesn't say anything, she just leans in and she kisses me.

And I don't stop her. I actually kiss back. So we're like full out making out in my bed right now. She moves to get on top of me whispering in my ear I've wanted to do this since the first day I saw you." Really? That's news to me.

This feels weird.

"Whoa hold up Lauren." She was nibbling on my ear at this point.

"What is it?" She sits up looking confused.

"You don't think this is weird? Our parents are dating."

"No not at all." She says and resumes kissing all over my neck.

"Wait, wait, wait." I stop her again. "You don't think my mom and your dad are gonna trip if they find out about this?" I CANNOT deal with my mom if she were to find out about this.

"They're not gonna find out Ashley."

I push her off me. "I'm gonna shower." I say and walk toward the bathroom. I stop in the doorway. "You coming?" She jumps off the bed and follows me into the bathroom. We undress and get in the shower.

She immediately attacks my lips and I must say this bitch can kiss. I push her back up against the shower door and go to work on her neck sucking on her pulse point. She's moaning in my ear which is adding fuel to my fire. I work hand down from her hair to her breast stopping on her pussy and rubbing it lightly, she's so fucking wet already.

"Mmm. Somebody's been wanting this." I whisper in her ear.

"You have no idea." She moans back in my ear.

I stop rubbing and pick her up making her wrap her legs around my waist and pushing her back into the shower door to hold most of the weight. I take one finger and push into her causing a small cry to escape her lips.

I'm pushing in and out of her at a slow but steady pace. She wraps her arms around my neck which were previous hanging over the shower door, she starts to pull my hair which sends me into over drive and with each pull I insert a finger and go fast and harder. She's moaning so loudly in my ear I can barely hear myself think. I have three fingers in her at this point slamming her back into the shower door.

I was afraid the door would break so I put her down and we move to the back of the shower. I sit her down on the edge of the tub a put one leg on the other side I waste no time in tasting her pussy.

"Oh my God Ashley. Fuck yes! Like that!"

I'm doing my thing and I can tell she's close. She grabs my head with her hands and pushes my face deeper into her pussy.

"Oh fuck yeah I'm gonna come!"

Her legs tighten around my head and I know she's coming.

"OH FUCK I'M COMING ASHLEY." She yells loud as fuck. I mean I know good and trust I made girls come hard but I think Laurens by far the loudest. I keep going to let her ride out her orgasm. While she re-groups I get up and shower. I still got that Maci bitch on me.

I guess after a few minutes she was fine cause she grabbed me and put me in the same position I had just had her in. She waste no time either. She starts and OH MY GOD! I don't know what the fuck she was doing but it felt so fucking good.

"Oh fuck." I yell out. I could feel my orgasm building, and fast!

I couldn't breathe with some of the shit she was doing to me. My orgasm was close but damn she had only being going for like 5 minutes I didn't want her to think she was that good so I tried to hold it in but damn that.

"Oh shit I'm gonna come!" And that I did. Indeed I did. I couldn't move, my entire was like paralyzed. While I was immobile she showered and when I could finally move again I showered again. After we both showered we got out.

"So I'm gonna go to room and get some sleep." She's smirking. See that's why I didn't wanna come so fast. Bitch done got cocky.

"Yeah." I say simply and she leaves. I'm so glad everyone went out to dinner cause damn we were loud.

I lay down in my bed and instantly fall asleep. I awake to Mary J. Blige singing Be Without You to me. Oh shit that's Spencer's ring tone. I look over at my clock on my nightstand and it reads 11:43pm. I go into the bathroom and grab my phone outta my pants pocket. I'm feeling guilty already. Fuck.  
Here we go...


	7. Common Sense

"Hello?" I answer. Like I don't know who it is.

"Hey baby." I missed her voice. "I'm sorry I haven't texted you all day. I hope you aren't mad at me about it."

"No baby I'm not mad." Guilt is washing over me already.

"Good. I really am sorry though I was at the hospital all day with my mom." Are you fucking kidding me? Really God? I'm out fucking other people while she's at the hospital with her mom.

"Is she okay?" I ask genuinely concerned.

"Oh yeah she's fine she just twisted her ankle and you know my mom, she panics when any thing happens."

"Oh ok. Well I'm gonna call you tomorrow baby cause I had a long day and I'm pretty tired so." That's not really the reason but we'll go with that.

"Oh ok baby. Well I love you and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"I love you too." I say then hang up.

Funny thing is that for the rest of the night I didn't sleep at all, I couldn't. I felt so guilty. Why is it that we know shit is wrong and we know we're gonna end up regretting it down the line yet we do it anyways? What the fuck is up with that?

The Next Day

I woke up to the motion of what felt like someone jumping on my bed. I open one eye and see Lauren's ass doing just that.

"Really Lauren?"

"Your mom said get your lazy ass up and come down to breakfast right now."

I'm getting really sick of this whole eating breakfast as a family thing every freaking morning. Sometimes I just wanna sleep in.

"I'll be down in a second." I turn over and close my eyes back.

"Everyone is waiting for you so she said not to leave until you're up and walking down the steps with me."

"Ugh fiiiine." I get up and go freshen up then head downstairs to eat with everyone.

After an uneventful breakfast as usual I headed back up to my room planning on spending the entire day in bed. My phone vibrates, I grab it expecting it to be Spencer but nope its Maci.

'Hey. What are you up to today?'

'Nothing much. Just planned on sleeping in.' I reply.

'Wouldn't you rather be sleeping with me?'  
I can't with this chick right now.

'I'm gonna pass. But thanks for the offer though.' I reply.

'Anytime baby.' What have I gotten myself into with this chick?

I'm over today already so I just decide I'm going back to sleep.

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello." I answer.

"Where the fuck are you bitch?" Omfg. That's Kyla. I totally forgot she was coming in town today.

"Shit Kyla I'm so sorry I totally forgot. Are you still at the airport?"

"Wow you forgot about me Ashley? Real nice. Yeah I'm here where the fuck would I go? You were my ride."

"I'm on the way." We hang up.

I haul ass to the airport to get her. I'm just fucking up all around.

"Gosh Ashley next time can you be on time. That'd be nice." Kyla complained as she put her suitcase in my backseat and got into the car.

"I said I was sorry Kyla. What else do you want me to say?" I asked pulling off.

"What's going on with you today?" Where do I start?

"I fucked up Kyla." I admit to her truthfully.

"What'd you do Ash?" She sounds genuinely concerned right now.

"I slept with Lauren and some fucking random ass chick after having proposed to Spencer only a few days prior. I don't know what's wrong with me and why every single time I take a step forward with Spencer I do something so idiotic that's puts us 3 steps back. And I can't figure out why."

Kyla's not saying anything right now she's just looking at me and I don't know if it's because she's disappointed in me or if she doesn't have anything to say to me.

"I don't know Ashley. I'm not gonna sit here and lecture you because I can tell that you feel bad but you gotta stop fucking up like this. You love Spencer right?"

"Ofcourse I do. I don't know what the fuck I was thinking. I think I kinda let Lauren talk me into it."

"What do you mean talk you into it?"

"Well she gave me this talk about how Spencer and I are both young and how I'm Spencer's first girlfriend and how we may be moving too fast and..."

"Wait." Kyla interrupts. "You let Lauren talk you into cheating basically. She pretty much just talked you into fucking her. And you let her." I didn't think about it like that. "Either way Ashley, you know it was stupid and if you love Spencer just don't let it happen again."

I sigh as we pull into the driveway.

"Are you gonna tell her?" Kyla asks as we pull into the driveway.

"I don't know if I should." I say putting the car in park.

"If you don't tell her and she finds out some other way, she's gonna leave you most definitely Ashley. At least if you tell her yourself she may forgive you."

Kyla's right. As always.

"Ok I'm gonna tell her."

"Good. Now let's go in so I can meet this Lauren chick and tell her some things about fucking my friends girlfriend aka my sister."

"Don't beat her up Kyla." I say laughing at her.

"I'm just saying. You're my sister and Spencer's my bestfriend and she's nobody! And she's already on my bad side. I gots to let her know what's up." Lol.

"What would I do without you?" She makes everything ok when she's around.

"I don't know Ashley, I just don't know." Kyla smiles grabbing her bags outta the car.


	8. Decisions, Decisions

"I wanna go to Atlanta." Me and Kyla are in my room talking, I'm talking and she's watching TV. "I think it would be better if I told Spencer in person. Don't you think?"

"Mmhmm."

This bitch isn't paying me any attention she's watching Spongebob.

"Kylaaaaaa, what the fuck." She's really no help right now.

"Ugh I'm tryna get my sponge on and you're interrupting Ashley!"

"Well I'm asking you for advice." I need help bitch and you're not helping.

"Look." She says turning her head from the TV to look at me. "I think you should do whatever you feel is necessary to keep Spencer in your life because you love her and she loves you. You guys make each other happy and yes you keep fucking up but I know that you're sorry and that you don't mean to do some of the shit you do, you just gotta make Spencer see that."

"Ugh I just don't wanna go there and tell her this then she breaks up with me. I just need to prove to her that I won't fuck up again."

"If you make that promise Ashley you better keep it cause you can't keep hurting Spencer. You're gonna lose her and at one point she's not gonna come back and I know you can pretend that's okay and that you can live without her but we both know that's not true."

"Why are you so wise little sister?"

"You're three months older than me Ashley."

"You still are and will always be my LITTLE sister!"

"Whatever." Kyla says shaking her head. "I don't see how you let a 17 year old talk you into cheating. I just don't understand." She's laughing at me. There's nothing funny about this situation.

"Fuck you Ky."

She just smiles and starts back watching her spongebob. I love my little sister.

"Let's leave tomorrow." I tell Kyla getting up and grabbing my suitcase from the closet. Not really caring if she agreed or not I was already packing. I gotta find a way to tell my baby I fucked up and hope that she'll forgive me.

"Fine whatever, just shut up so I can watch spongebob please." And she wonders why I call her my LITTLE sister.

**The next day**

"Oh how great it feels to be back in Atlanta." I say as we step off the plane and into the crowded Atlanta airport.

"Remember what you're here for Ashley. I'm aware of all the hoe's you have on speed dial here." Lol at her saying 'hoe's'.

"Yeah yeah I got it bitch."

We rent a car from enterprise rental cars and head to our hotel.

**At the hotel**

"Ok, I'll be back in like an hour." I tell Kyla grabbing my keys and bag.

"Did you get the room right next to this one or across cause if you guys have make up sex I don't want to be able to hear it." Kyla shivers like the thought of hearing Spencer and I having sex was just that repulsive.

"Across bitch, its the same room we had our first time in. And don't pretend like you don't wanna hear it."

"Now that's just gross Ashley."

"Yeah yeah." With that I headed out. I had to get everything prepared for tonight. I need this to be perfect if I expect Spencer to even think about forgiving me.

After picking up the flowers, candles, and a few other things I headed back to the hotel to give Kyla the stuff to set up. After I drop off the stuff I head to go and pick up Spencer.

As I'm driving to go get Spencer my phones goes off. I see that I have a text from Josie.

'I heard you're in town. You're coming to visit me right?' WHAT THE FUCK! How could this bitch possibly know I'm in town. There's no way in hell. Can you say stalker. I don't even respond. I am not getting distracted and I am most definitely not fucking with Josie right now.

I pull up to Spencer's house, go up to the door and knock.

Spencer mom opens the door.

"Hey Mrs. Carlin, is Spencer home?"

"Hello Ashley, yeah she's up in her room. Hows the family and life in Kansas?" Spencer's mom is cool. She would be a great mother in-law.

"Everyone's fine. We're all just adjusting to living in a small city."

"That's good. You can just go on up."

"Thanks Mrs. C." I say as I make my way up to Spencer's room. I open the door and see Spencer lying on the bed with her back to the door listening to her Ipod, reading a book.

That's my nerd.

I walk up to the bed and sit down. The shift of the bed causes her to look back and she sees me.

Her face right now is priceless.

"Oh my God. Ashley baby." Spencer says practically jumping on my lap into my arms.

"Hey baby." I smile.

She's so cute.

"I missed you so much baby." Spencer says kissing me. Mmm. I missed her lips.

"I missed you too baby."

"Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here?"

"I came to surprise you. I wanna take you somewhere. Can you come with me?"

"Ofcourse baby. Let me just go tell my mom."

So we're in the car now on the way to the hotel and my mind is racing. I'm so scared to tell her but I know that I have to.

We arrive at the hotel and head up to the room.

We walk into the room and Spencer of course is in shock like she didn't know I did shit like this.

"Is this?" Spencer starts but I already know exactly what she was gonna say.

"Yeah this is the room we had our first time in. I tried to make everything exactly how it was the first time."

"Oh Ashley, I love you so much!." She says kissing me.

As she's kissing me I'm tryna decide whether I wanna tell her now or after we have sex.

Calm down, I'm not that big of a douche. I decide now.

"Spencer baby." I say pushing her off me softly.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Lets go sit down baby." We go into the bedroom and sit on the bed.

"Ashley what's going on you're scaring me. Is this about the engagement cause if you're having second thoughts that's fine we can wait I..."

"Its not that baby." I immediately cut her off. I don't want her to think for one second that I don't love her or that I don't want to marry her.

"Then what is it?" The look on her face is killing me right now.

I take a deep breath to try and calm my nerves.

It's now or never.


	9. Love Lost equals Knowledge gained

I open my mouth to speak but the words just won't come out. I can't do this to her. I can't tell her this because I know that it's going to break her. I know that I should but I just can't at least not right now. And I could be making a huge mistake but I just can't.

"Ashley, what is it?"

"I love you and I can't imagine my life without you Spence. Promise me you'll never me."

"I promise baby. I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much Ashley, more than I've ever loved anyone I think and I know that you're my first girlfriend and that I'm only 17 but I know what I feel for you is real. That time I spent away from you when I went to New York was like the worst time of my life. I missed you so much and I was so mad at myself for missing you. But I'm in love with you and I have been since the day I met you and being away from you showed me that. I know that you've made mistakes Ashley, we all do, but I know that you would never do anything to purposely hurt me. I know that you love me, so after all that, duh I'm not going anywhere. I can promise you that." Do you see why I love this chick? After that I can't not tell her cause if she finds out from someone else I know we're finished.

"Spencer I love you, and I would do anything for you." I can feel the tears building. It's getting hard to speak.

"I know baby." She's smiling at me. If only she knew the news that I'm about to drop on her.

"Spencer.." I pause trying to slow my breathing. I think at this point she could tell something was wrong because she's not smiling anymore.

"Ashley please..." I hate myself right now. "Don't say what I think you're about to say." She lets go of my hands and stands up from the bed. "Please Ashley don't."

I open my mouth to speak again but no words come out.

"You didn't, please just tell me you didn't." It's a shame that Spencer has been through this shit so many times with me that she knows when its coming.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened It was stupid, I was stupid. I'm sorry I love you so much." I stand up now pleading with Spencer to forgive me.

She's back away from me now with a look of utter disgust on her face and I can't blame her.

"Who was it Ashley? Is that why you came here? To tell me that you fucked some other bitch."

"Noooo." I start realizing that was a total lie. "I mean yes but I wanted to see you."I reach out to grab her hand.

"Don't touch me Ashley." She says backing up from me again. Wow, I've never seen her like this."I can't keep doing this with you Ashley, I just..." The tears start to stream down her face and I wanna shoot myself.

"Spencer, baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. You know that I would never hurt you on purpose."

"NO THAT'S THE POINT ASHLEY. ALL YOU DO IS HURT ME." She's yelling now. I'm not really sure how I expected this night to go but I'm pretty sure that this isn't how I pictured it.

"Spencer listen please just calm down." I beg, trying to reach out and grab her hand but she just pulls away again.

"Don't you fucking touch me Ashley." She says through clinched teeth. I swear she wanted to hit me. "Who was it?"

I was avoiding that question on purpose but hey she already hates me so what the fuck is the point.

"Some random slut I met at a bowling alley." I say. Yes I'm aware that I didn't say Lauren. No need to go there.

"I hope she was worth it cause I am done with you Ashley." She's grabbing her things and walking towards the door.

"Spencer wait please." I beg running behind her.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't be with someone who proposes to me one day and is fucking another bitch the next. You can go be with her for all I care. I'm taking a cab home. Don't text or call me anymore. Just leave Ashley cause seriously I want nothing else to do with you." With that she left out the door and as bad as I wanted to follow her. I didn't. I didn't because I'm a coward and I don't deserve her.

I never deserved her.

I had the most perfect, loving, beautiful, intelligent woman, any man or woman could ask for and I blew it.

So yeah I deserve to be alone.

"Just give her some time Ashley, she just needs to cool down. Just do what she said and don't text or call her for a couple of days."

"You don't understand Kyla, I've never seen her so upset. I think I've lost her. Maybe this all was just a bad idea."

"So you would rather her find out from someone else then?"

"No I would rather my stupid ass not to have done anything at all."

"Too little too late sis."

"What'd she say when you told her it was Lauren." Yeah about that.

"I didn't."

Kyla sits up from the bed and looks at me.

"What do you mean you didn't."

"I didn't tell her about Lauren, only Maci."

"What the hell Ashley. You didn't tell the whole truth. That defeats the purpose of telling the truth in the first place."

"I know but I just couldn't do it. The look on her face after I said I fucked some random chick was like... I don't know... I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I fucked my mom's boyfriends daughter too. Who only a few days ago she was all buddy buddy with."

"I'm telling you Ashley. If Spencer does decide to take you back, and then finds out about you and Lauren that's gonna be it for real."

"Kyla, its over already anyways so it doesn't really matter now does it?" I can feel the tears streaming down my cheeks now.

Kyla immediately starts rubbing circles in my back to try and soothe me.

"Everything is gonna be fine Ashley, just give her some time."

"I don't mind staying here a couple more days in case she changes her mind."

"Thanks Ky." The best sister a girl could ever ask for.

I fell asleep after that talk with Kyla when I woke up she was gone so I just assumed she went down to the lounge to eat cause the car keys were still on the table.

_Buzzzzzzzz_

I grab my phone off the nightstand and see I have a text from Josie.

_'Where are you? Could you come visit me please?'_

_'I'm on my way.'_

I've lost Spencer anyways so what does it matter.

I pull in the driveway of Josie's house and the bitch is outside waiting on the porch. Damn. Needy much.

"Oh my God, I've missed you." She says running and jumping on me.

"Is that right?" I said nonchalantly.

"Duh. Hurry up and come inside." She says dragging me inside by the hand and straight up to her room. She starts undressing me. Yup. I'm a asshole I need. I need sex rehab and a shitload of other stuff.

"Whoa wait a second Josie." I say pushing her off me a little harder than I intended.

"What? Are you still with that Spencer chick or something?" Or something.

Like she cares anyway cause now she's kissing all over my neck.

"Josie back off, damn." I say pushing her off me again.

"What the fuck Ashley. Why'd you come here then?"

"I don't know. You ever thought of trying to talk to me and see how my life is going rather than always trying to fuck me and ruin my relationships."

"Oh boowho Ashley, when were we ever friends, and you knew what I wanted when you came here." We actually were really good friends at one point.

Sex complicates things.

Trust me, I could write a book about how many relationships I've ruined with sex.

Just say no.

Trust me, those two words will save you a lot of speeches and a lot of tears.

"You're right." She is. I knew exactly what she wanted. "I did know."

"That's right you did. Now stop pretending like you don't want it." She says starting to undress herself now.

"I'm not pretending. I don't want you Josie. I want Spencer. And I shouldn't have come here." I said turning to leave. I'm over my life. I need to change and fast.

Why couldn't I have come to this realization 3 days ago.

"Ashley wait." Josie calls out behind me but for once I'm making the right decision and I'm leaving.

I get in my car and haul ass away from Josie and hopefully back to Spencer.


	10. Number One Priority!

I pull up outside Spencers' house, not really sure why I'm here seeing as though she told me just a few hours ago that she wanted nothing else to do with me. I sit in my car for a good hour and a half before I finally get the courage to go up to the door and knock. Spencer mom answers.

"Hey Mrs. C, um.. Spencer home?" I'm so nervous right now.

"Ashley, she told me what happened and I think that It'd be best if you not come around anymore unless Spencer asks you to." She starts to close the door.

I put my hand up to stop her.

"Look Mrs. C, I know that this is hard to understand but I love Spencer and I regret what I did so much cause I never wanted to hurt her and I know it's gonna take some time for her to forgive me, but I plan on waiting. I'm not going anywhere."

If I didn't know any better I would swear that's a smile on Mrs. Carlins face.

"Suit yourself Ashley." She says before closing the door.

I go and get in my car. I plan on waiting for real. I'm not going anywhere until Spencer comes out and talks to me.

I think I sat outside Spencer's house for 2 days only leaving to go shower and grab something to eat then coming right back. Spencer would leave in the morning for school and realize when she got home I would still be here waiting on her. I would see Spencer looking out her window sometimes but she never came out. Mrs. C would bring me coffee in the morning. I think she felt sorry for me. Either way I thank her.

On the third day Spencer finally came outside.

"When are you gonna leave Ashley?" Spencer asks through my window.

I roll my window down. "When you forgive me. I'm not leaving until you do."

"Why should I forgive you, when you're just gonna do the same thing over."She states folding her arms in the process.

"But I'm not Spencer." I say getting out of the car. "I promise you that Spencer. I love you so much and these past couple days sitting out here I've realized something."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

I lean forward and kiss her. I think if I hadn't of caught her off guard she would have stopped me but I had the element of surprise on my side.

"That I love you and I can't live without you." I say pulling back from her lips. "So how ever long it takes you to understand that is how long I'm gonna sit out here and wait for you."

I swear she goes like a full minute without saying anything, just looking at me. I don't know if I should break the silence or just keep my mouth shut. I decide the latter.

"Spencer say something please."

"If you break my heart one more time Ashley I swear I'm done with you. No talking about it, no sitting outside of my house, no anything. Expect to never talk to me again." Does this mean what I think it means.

"So you're gonna take me back?" I asks barely able to contain my happiness.

"On two conditions." OMG anything. "You promise to never cheat on me again, and you promise to always tell me the truth."

"Done." I say quickly before she changes her mind. "I love you so much." I say kissing her.

"I love you too."

I would love to say that after all this Spencer and I went up to her room and had make up sex but nope. Lol. That didn't happen. Although I think Spencer kinda wanted it to. I headed back to the hotel and went straight to sleep. Cause come on I was in a car for like 3 days and plus I got my baby back so I can rest now. All is well in my life right now and I'm loving it.

**I know its short, like really short but I didn't wanna keep you guys waiting too long before my next update and I'm trying to make the next one super long cause I won't be posting again until next week after that one. Soooo hopefully this little update will hold you guys over until like tomorrow or Friday.**


	11. Brand New Day

"Are you gonna stay for dinner?" That's Spencer. We're laying on her bed looking at the ceiling. She has her head on my chest and we're holding hands. I would so miss this if I didn't have her.

"I don't know baby. Does your mom forgive me too?" I mean I know Spencer has forgiven me but I'm not sure about the rest of her family and quite frankly Spencers' dad scares me.

"Baby you know my mom loves you." Shes says turning and looking at me.

"Yeah I know she Loved me." I said putting emphasis on the word loved.

"Did you know that she was the one that told me I should just go talk to you and hear you out?" Really?

"Wow. I love your mom." I tell her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Well I love you." She said cutely putting emphasis on the you.

"Not as much as I love you." I tell her truthfully. I know I've fucked up and I know that I've made a lot of mistakes but I really do love Spencer with all my heart.

"SPENCER! COME DOWN TO DINNER." That's Mrs. C.

"Okay MOM." Spencer yelled back through her closed door. I didn't even notice that time had gone by so fast, we'd just been laying here for hours just holding each other.

"AND ASHLEY YOU'RE WELCOME TO STAY TOO."

"See." Spencer said smiling at me.

"OKAY. THANKS MRS. C." I yelled back. "I guess your mom does love me." I kiss her on her nose. "But I can't stay baby. I gotta get back to Kyla. But I would love for you to come back to the hotel too. We leave tomorrow." I tell her.

"Okay. After dinner I'll come by." She says as we both get up off her bed.

"To stay the night?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

"Does your mind ever not have sex on it baby?" She asked that so cutely.

"Nope." I say truthfully.

"And that's the problem isn't it.

"Ooooh. So that's how we're doing it." I ask playfully. Tackling her to the bed in the process.

"Whaaaat? I'm just saying." She smiles underneath me.

Her eyes are so hypnotizing I swear.

"I love you so much."

"I know. I have that affect on people." Don't be cute bitch.

"Ugh! You and your cuteness."

"You love it."

"I do." I admit.

Now we're just staring at each other. Well my gazed is fixed on her lips.

"Are you gonna kiss me or what?" See? Cute!

I don't say anything, I just close the distance between us my lips crashing into hers. I could do this forever.

I guess we both forget that her mom has called us down to dinner cause things are getting really heated.

I lift up, take off my shirt and toss it on the floor. Then attack her lips again. Everything about her feels good. She's so perfect in so many ways that I don't know how I ever let myself hurt her.

Spencer rolls us so that she is now on top and she takes off her shirt in the same swift motion. My bitch got skills, I know.

She reconnects our lips and I could feel myself getting wetter.

I reach behind her to unclasped her bra but she beat me to it. I love her breast. So perfect.

I kiss my way from her lips to her neck sucking on her pulse point causing her to moan softly into my ear. Which just about does it for me. I could have came just listening to her.

"I want you inside me baby." She whispers in my ear. So I quickly flip us so I am now on top and begin taking off her pants cause like I would say no.

After I remove her pants and panties, I waste no time I've been wanting to taste her since she left.

I start out slow at first licking small circles around her clit, she's moaning so loud now.

"Baby you gotta be quiet or your family will hear." I whisper to her.

"Well stop doing that." She says in rushed breaths.

"Okay." I say sitting up from her pussy.

"Whoa, what the fuck baby?" LOL.

"You said to stop doing it." I say playfully. I had no intentions on stopping I just wanted her to beg.

"Fuck that, eat my pussy." Whoa. I think I like this side of her.

"Mmmm." I say before readjusting myself between her legs.

Here she go moaning all loud and shit again.

"Spencer for real someones gonna hear." I tell her seriously. I mean I know I'm good but I don't need her mom or dad or creepy ass brother for that matter knowing when or how good I am when I fuck my wifey.

"Keep doing that I'm gonna come."

I comply cause WTF, why wouldn't I?

I continue licking in circular motions plunging my tongue in and out of her sometimes and she wasn't lying not even a minute later she came.

"Mmmm." I say crawling my way back up the length of her body.

She grabs me and kisses me. And I know she can taste herself on my tongue and fuck do I love when females do that.

_Knock Knock._

Shit we forgot about dinner.

"Spencer mom said come down to dinner right now." Glen her brother yells through the door.

"I'm coming." Spencer yells back to him.

We both scramble to get dressed cause Spencer's door doesn't have a lock on it and he could just walk right in.

We both giggle at the fact that at any moment during our little 'pre-dinner sex' we could have gotten caught.

"Call me when you're on the way." I say kissing her before I make my way out of her room.

"I will baby. I love you."

"I love you too baby." We both make our way out of the room and down the steps she gives me one more kiss and I leave.

I head back to the hotel and Spencer comes over later that night. I would love to say we had sex again but we just cuddled and in the morning she left.

Kyla and I are back in Kansas now. I have my girlfriend back and my life is back on track. Well sorta. Yes, I know I should have told Spencer about Lauren but come on, I panicked. After the way she reacted to the random chick just imagine how she would have reacted to me fucking Lauren.

"Where'd you go and not take me?" That's Lauren. I can't even relax with my little sister on the deck.

"I went to tell Spencer what I did so I wouldn't lose her."

"Wait you told her about us?" She sounds more frantic then me.

Kyla glares at Lauren. If she didn't like her before I think those feelings just multiplied by ten.

"No. I told her about Maci." And speaking of Maci I swear this chick has been texting me non stop since the night we fucked. Can you say attached much?

"Why do you care, if you cared about Spencer you wouldn't have fucked her girlfriend in the first place." Kyla says with disgust/anger in her voice. It made me giggle not aloud though.

Believe it or not Lauren didn't respond. I wouldn't have either Kyla scares me sometimes with her tiny/tall self.

Lauren huffs and stomps off.

"Serves her ass right?" Kyla quips.

We both laugh and continue relaxing on the deck.

My phone buzzes, I look down and it's Spencer.

_'Ugh, I miss you. I think I'm gonna come up there next weekend.'_

She's so adorable I swear.

_'That would be great baby.'_ I reply.

_'When does Kyla leave?'_ She texts back.

_'In two weeks.'_ I reply.

_'Okay. Gtg baby. Got a lot of hw. I love you so much.' _

_'I love you too baby.'_ I smile as I put my phone back on the table.

"Spencer huh?" Kyla more so states than asks looking over at me.

"You know it." I say smiling.

"Don't fuck it up this time Ashley." Good advice sister.

"I won't." I reply.

"Good." Kyla says readjusting herself on the lawn chair.

Things couldn't be better right now...


	12. We All Want The Same Thing

Spencer's here.

Yay.

Yup Yup. For two whole days.

Kyla and I just picked her up from the airport and we made out for like 20 minutes like we hadn't seen each other in years.

People in the airport were staring.

But who gives a fuck?

Me either.

We're at the house now. You know how my mom gets when Spencer is around.

She wants to cook Spencer's favorite foods and shit.

Tonight its Chicken Alfredo Pasta.

Mmmm.

"Can you and Spencer stop playing footsie under the table."

That's Kyla.

Don't worry, she whispered it.

I whisper in Spencer's ear what Kyla said and we both giggle.

After dinner Kyla, Spencer and I go to a movie. Lauren was pretty upset that we didn't invite her but Kyla assured me that it would be a bad idea for her to come and I totally see where Kyla is coming from.

I'm not tryna fuck up with Spencer in any way.

Even though Spencer was actually on Laurens side but of course that's because she has no clue...

My fault, I know.

**My house**

"Ashley can I talk to you?" Lauren asks bursting in my room. Spencer and I are watching TV on my bed while Kyla is asleep on my little couch.

"Yeah sure." I say getting up off the bed. "I'll be right back baby." I tell Spencer as I give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay baby." She says sweetly. She has no idea.

I walk out of my room and shut the door behind me. I wanna be sure Spencer hears nothing.

"What?" I asks Lauren.

She has this look.

I can't explain it.

"Come on." She says grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall to her room.

"What is it Lauren?" I asks as she pulls me inside her room and shuts the door behind me.

She doesn't say anything she just pushes me into her door and kisses me.

I knew it.

"Lauren hold up." I say pushing her off me.

"What?"

Shes confused.

Really? What is there to be confused about.

My wifey is in the room down the hall.

"What are you doing. You know I can't, Spencer is right down the hall. What the fuck?"

"I know but for the past week you've been practically ignoring me and I can't take it Ashley."

Why does Kyla have to be so right all the damn time.

"Lauren look, I'm not really what you expected to happened with us, but I'm Spencer and what we did it was great but I love Spencer. I can't be with you."

And now I feel like shit all over again.

"I don't want a relationship Ashley." Oh. So just sex then? "I just, I don't want, I don't want you to feel like you have to avoid me. I knew exactly what I was getting myself into when I slept with you. I'm a big girl Ashley. I know the meaning of a one night stand. But that doesn't change the fact that every time I see you I wanna kiss you." She finishes her sentence by kissing me.

I don't push her away this time.

Sorta like a one last kiss type of thing.

Yeah. We'll call it that.

"I'm gonna go back to Spencer now." I say smiling at her. Cause that was kinda sexy.

"You do that." She says pecking my lips then reaching behind me to open the door.

I walk down the hall back to my room shutting the door behind me.

"Is everything okay?" Spencer asks as I flop down on the bed next to her.

"Yeah. Everythings fine." I assure her.

I'm glad that Lauren isn't being a total bitch about what happened between us cause if she wanted to at any point she could tell Spence what happened and I know that it would be over between Spencer and I for good if she did.

So thank God for her.

Spencer and I watch TV until we fall asleep.

**The Next Day**

"Baby. Baby wake up."

Mmm. I love waking up to Spencer.

"Mhm?" I say still half asleep.

"I wanna go to breakfast baaaaaby." She's so cute.

"Mmm. Mmkay baby. Lemmy get up." I say rolling over.

I don't wanna get outta bed but anything for Spencer.

"Yay. I love you." Awww.

"I love you too." I say as I walk into the bathroom to freshen up. "Where's Kyla?" I yell through the bathroom door. I thought she was sleeping on my couch.

"She went downstairs last night. I think she went to the spare bedroom."

"Oh okay."

After freshening up Kyla, Spencer, and I head to breakfast.

During breakfast I get a text.

_'When are you coming to see me again?'_

Oh God it's Maci.

_'I told you Maci my girlfriend is in town this weekend I can't.' I text back._

_'When is she leaving cause I really wanna see you.' I can't with this chick right now._

_'I'll text you after I drop her off at the airport.' Probably not, but anything to get her to stop texting me now._

_'Okay.'_ She text back.

"Who's that baby?" Spencer asks sticking the fork with a piece of pancake on it into her mouth.

"Nobody." I tell her quickly.

Kyla shoots me a look.

What? She really is no one.

"Okay." Spencer says simply and continues to eat her pancakes.

Kyla and I both do the same. I'm sure Kyla knows exactly who was texting me and I know I'm gonna hear it from her later.


	13. Why is she still talking?

I'm so sorry it's been forever guys. I have had the craziest year ever. You wouldn't believe. Anyways, I'm back if you guys are still interested in reading my fic... I'll keep posting and promise to not disappear for another year.

Disclaimer... Of course I don't own South.

* * *

**4:30 pm**

I don't know why all day I've had this strange feeling like something bad is gonna happen.

Like is the universe fucking with me right now?

After breakfast we went bowling cause there's hardly anything else to do here.

It's Kansas for Christ's sake.

Maci texted me again at bowling.

Kyla's exact words were "If this bitch text you one more time, I'm gonna find her and I'm gonna fuck her up. Fuck her up real good." I giggled.

She gave me a look. And I know she's serious.

"I fucking love you." Spencer whispers in my ear as I walk up to grab my ball to bowl.

"Cheater!" I yell as my ball rolls into the gutter. "You used your cuteness to distract me."

"I did no such thing." Spencer smiles, grabbing her ball off the rack and rolling it down the lane for her third strike in a row.

"You're such a liar." I say grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss as she walks back over to me and sits down.

_Buzzzz._

I grab my phone outta my pocket. Lauren.

"_Where are you?"_

"_Bowling with Spence and Ky." I text back._

"_I miss you." _I so thought her and I had this cleared up.

I don't even bother texting her back.

After bowling we went to dinner.

**7:47 pm**

"When do you think we should start planning our wedding?" Spencer randomly asks me as she puts another fork full of pasta in her mouth.

Random. But I like it.

"I don't know. I was thinking about just letting my mom take care of everything." I admit.

I'm a lazy person. What can I say?

"No fucking way Ashley. I don't want our parents involved in deciding what I want for my wedding."

"Ahem." I clear my throat and smile at her.

"I mean our wedding." She corrects herself.

"I love you." I tell her pushing my plate away from me. I'm stuffed.

"I know." She smiles.

**9:30pm**

"I'm not tired. Are you?" Spencer asks looking up at me.

We're laying on the bed just enjoying each others company.

These are the moments I love.

"No." I say simply. Placing a kiss on her forehead.

"There's nothing to do here."

"I know. I miss Atlanta so much." Ugh... I do!

"And Atlanta misses you baby."

"Ugh, I'm gonna run away with you back to Atlanta."

"Why does a 19 year old have the run away." She asks me smiling.

"Cause my mom is a Nazi and she likes to keep me prisoner. I'm so over this whole, "We need to keep the family together thing" I mean we are all adults here. I think its time we go our on way."

"Well maybe you all should just say something to her about it. I mean I'm sure everyone else feels the same. And maybe..." She pauses. "Maybe you could move back to Atlanta and we could.." Another pause. I think I know what's coming. "Maybe we could get a place together. I mean we are engaged."

Moving in together...

This shit is all so new to me.

I mean Spencer is only like my second real serious girlfriend.

But moving in was together was something I never really actually thought about.

Oh shit, I'm rambling to you and I haven't responded to Spencer.

"Um..." Probably not the best way to start off my sentence.

"Ashley, I'm not trying to.."

"No." I cut her off. "I think it's a great idea."

She gives me a small smile. I know she thinks I'm lying.

I don't know what I'm doing but I just made plans to move to Atlanta and get an apartment with Spencer.

Spencer don' went and turned a hoe into a housewife.

Ha.

That's funny.

"You know since you're so NOT tired. I think I know a way to burn some energy."

She smiles at me.

"You always bring sex into the equation."

I gasp in mock disbelief.

"How dare you assume I was speaking of sex?" I say standing up from the bed. "I merely was suggesting playing a couple rounds of Wii Play." Smiley face.

"Mmmm. I love it when you talk dirty." She sits up and pulls me back down on top of her.

"Why do I feel like it's been forever since I've touched you?" I asks, kissing her neck.

"Cause you're a whore baby."

"Ah." That hurt my feelings.

Kinda.

"And by whore I mean freak."

Riiiiiight.

I'm over the talking so I attack Spencer's lips with my own.

She feels so good.

I love being close to her.

"I hate it when we're apart." Spencer says breaking our kiss.

Um, hello.

Why is she still talking?

Can't she see I'm tryna get it in?

"I know baby me too." I tell her kissing her neck.

"There's days when the all I hear is you moaning and cumming in my ear." She continues talking breathlessly now.

Ooooh.

Now this typa talking I can handle.

"Oh yeah?" I say stopping my assault on her neck.

"Mhmm." Spencer says.

I can feel the weight of her hands going up my back and it hurts so good when they scratched they're way down.

"So what did you do about it?" I asked trailing kisses down her neck while my hands snake up her shirt until she got the point that I wanted it off.

I got up so she can take her shirt off.

Spencer kissed me and took my shirt off when we broke our kiss.

She tried to kiss me again but she's not gonna get off that easy.

Pun _so _intended.

"Tell me." I look at her and she's biting her lip.

Cute.

"Did you touch yourself?" I asked her knowing that the answer is going to be yes.

"Yeah I did."

See am I right or am I right?

"Show me."

Spencer looked at me like I just sprouted an arm on my forehead and grew a third eye.

I almost laughed.

Almost.

I _needed_ to see this.

"For what? You're here. I don't need to fuck myself." She said grabbing my ass pulling me towards her for emphasis.

But like I said before.

I _needed _ to see this.

"Yeah, but I know you're gonna do it anyway. For me." I tell her.

I kissed her softly and looked at her in the eyes.

"Get up."

Yay!

Did you really think I'm not gonna get my way?

I'm Ashley motherfucking Davies.

I watched Spencer moving back until her back hit my headboard.

Then she took her panties off and spread her legs wide.

If that's not the sexiest thing I ever seen I don't know what is.

I coulda came just from that.

I crawled closer to Spencer and gave her another long slow kiss.

When we broke apart I took her right hand and licked two of her fingers and when I was done I guided them down her already wet pussy.

I moved away from her a little so I can get a better view.

Now if I had my camera I'd so be taping this.

I watched Spencer take her middle finger and dragged it from the bottom of her opening up to her clit circling it lightly.

She did this a few times.

I was about to say stop fucking teasing yourself but she probably read my mind as she put two of her fingers in her.

She started fucking herself slowly.

And I was so ready to say fuck it and attack her myself but I like I said before I needed to see this.

"Fuck." She moaned when she started circling her clit faster.

Then she's stopped and started fucking herself again.

By this time the only thing you can hear in my room is her moans.

You think I give a fuck that EVERYONE'S home?

Well I don't.

Fuck that.

Spencer started raising her hips meeting her own fingers as she fucked herself… hard.

"Oh god, baby.." She pants out. "I'm gonna…" She moaned out as she took her fingers out her pussy and brought them back to her clit and rubbed fast. "Baby, I'm c-." She didn't get to finish it as she came.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed her hand and put her fingers back in my mouth savoring her taste.

When I was done I gave her pussy one slow lick and sucked her clit knowing that she'll cum again.

I sucked, licked, and did circles on her clit and just like that she's grabbing my head pulling me closer to her.

I had to use my hands to restrain her cause you know, I happen to like my face and by the way she's moving I'm sure something will get damaged.

"Fuck Ash, I'm coming"

I'm pretty sure that Spence is so loud right now that the whole neighborhood, let alone the whole house just heard her come.

But again I say.

I don't give a fuck.

"Mmm." I say as I sit up from between her legs.

She looks like she just ran a marathon.

But then again.

I am THAT good.

Smileyface.

"Fuck baby." She pants out wiping her sweat drenched hair from her face. "I missed you." She smiles. And pulls me up into a kiss. Tasting herself on me.

Which by the way is the second most sexiest thing a girl could do.

Touching herself while I watch is number one of course.

"Who's the whore now?"

**7:45 am**

How much do I love Spencer.

Good question.

Enough.

That's my answer.

What?

Anywho.

She's sleeping on me right now. And as much as I need to pee. She's so damn adorable I don't want to move and wake her.

That's how much I love her.

Understand?

**8:15am **

I can't take it anymore.

If you're wondering what I mean.

Spencer is still laying on me.

And I still have to pee.

I try and slide from under her without waking her but to no avail.

"Mmm. Where are you going baby?" She asks barely opening her eyes.

"I gotta pee. Just go back to sleep baby." I tell her placing a kiss on her forehead and practically running to the bathroom.

Ahhh.

That's better.

"Hey baby what'd you wanna do to-" My sentence is cut short by what I'm seeing. "What are you doing?" I ask, walking over to her and practically ripping the phone outta her hand.

I'm feeling some typa way about this right now.

"It rang and I was just..." She trails off.

She obviously saw something that she wasn't supposed to.

The question is, was it a text from Maci or Lauren.

I really am NOT ready to find out.

"You still talk to her." She continues. I can hear the hurt in her voice.

Whew. She's talking about Maci.

I'd rather deal with that right now then with the whole Lauren thing which she has absolutely no clue about right now and I wanna keep it that way.

"I.." I start. Ugh what do I say?

I really don't have any reason to still be talking to this chick if I'm tryna make things work with Spencer.

I don't know why I'm always complicating shit and making everything so fucked up.

"I don't really know Spencer." Her face falls. Like she's sad/angry/disappointed.

And I hate that look on Spencer.

"But I haven't seen her since I told you about what happened between us."

Not a total lie.

"Not the point Ashley." She stands up and starts to get dressed.

Which is never good.

It either means she's leaving or I'm not getting anymore pussy while she's here.

And both of those options suck.

"I know Spence." I walk over to her and attempt to stop her from putting on her shirt. "I'm sorry. I honestly don't know what I was thinking. We don't even talk like that. Like she'll randomly text me and most of the time I don't even text back."

"She misses you."

FUCK!

"Her problem, not mines. I have you Spencer. And I don't need or want anyone else. I promise you that."

She has no idea how much I fucking love her.

"You really hurt me Ash, and to find out that you're still talking to this girl hurts even worse."

"I know. Look." I take my phone and scroll through my contacts til I get to Maci's name then I hit delete. "See, gone." I say holding the phone in her face.

I want her to see that I'm truly trying to make this work between us but I need her to believe in me.

"Okay." She says simply. A smile creeping onto her lips. "I love you."

Wow, I didn't think it would be that easy.

Spencer is the best fucking girlfriend ever.

Perfect.

"I love you too. So what do you wanna do today since it's your last day."

"I don't know. I was thinking maybe it could just be me and you today, all day, right here in this room." She smiles that smile that only Spencer can smile and it'll make you horny.

I swear.

And not just because I'm a horn dog.

But because she's so damn sexy!

"I think I like the sound of that." I kiss her on her just below her collarbone.

That's her "spot" well there and behind her ear.

"Mmm." She moans into my ear.

"But-" I start.

"Aww, not buts baby."

"As much as I would absolutely, positively love that. You know Christine is not having that."

"But baby, I just wanna spend my last day making love to you."

See what I mean?

Perfect right?

"Don't temp me. After all the noise you were making last night. We probably should just hide out in here anyways." I smille.

"Well, you shouldn't have kept hitting that one spot. I couldn't control my moans."

Ha.

Told you I was good.

"Lets shower and go down to breakfast, cause I'm sure my mom is down there cooking it." I say pulling her towards the bathroom.

"Fiiiiiine."

* * *

Review...


	14. Resisting Temptations

So appreciative of all the author alerts and subscriptions. Also to the reviewers I really appreciate you taking the time to review my chapter. It means alot. THANKS! I'm gonna try and get these updates up as quickly as I can. I'm in the writing mood so... hopefully I'll stay that way for a while.

* * *

We're at the airport.

I know.

Sucks right.

I hate that she's leaving but according to her.

She HAS to go back.

Blah.

We didn't have sex all day.

I'd like to say we did but actually we didn't do anything of the sorts.

After breakfast we went for a walk.

Then took a nap cause we're lazy.

Then we watched some TV and it was time for her to go.

So now we're here.

Once again, this so sucks.

"I wish I could just keep you here forever." I say pulling her into a hug and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"It won't be long until we see each other again baby."

Oh right.

The whole moving in together.

"I'll come down next week so we can look at places together."

She smiles.

"Okay baby. I love you." She says starting to head towards the terminal.

"I love you more." I yell to her.

And she's gone.

**8:57p.m**

_Buzzzz..._

I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone thinking it's Spencer texting me that she loves me again.

It's not.

Blah.

"_Can you come see me now?"_

Like what the fuck.

How does this bitch know the exact right time to text me.

Is she stalking me?

I guess this could be considered stalker status.

"_Maci like idk if you get what I'm saying but I love my girl and I'm not trying to hurt her again."_

"_So we can't even be friends?"_

"_Talking to you still hurts her, so I'm pretty sure seeing you would hurt her even worse." _

How can this chick not see what I'm saying.

"_Just come over please. I NEED to see you."_

Damn, am I that good in bed?

Against my better judgement.

"_Ok. I'm on the way."_

For all you people out there saying 'Ooooh look at Ashley, she's gonna go fuck this bitch cause she doesn't know how to keep her hand to herself.'

Well fuck you guys cause I'm over here with every intention to stay faithful to Spencer.

Every.

Single.

Intention.

**10:02p.m**

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" I ask sitting down on her bed.

What?

We're in her room cause her mom and dad are downstairs in the living room and she wants privacy.

Sue me.

"Why haven't you been returning my phone calls and responding to my text Ashley?"

Um.

I thought we already went over this.

Maybe I'm just tripping.

"Because I have a girlfriend Maci. Who I love. And this-" I say gesturing between the two of us. "Shouldn't have happened in the first place."

"But it did. And you can't tell me it wasn't great Ashley.' She's close to me now.

Like dangerously close.

I gulp.

Loudly.

She makes me nervous.

I'll admit that.

But I'm not tryna fuck up with Spencer.

Again.

"Maci. It was great, I'll admit that but you knew that I had a girlfriend I'm not leaving her." I say backing up from her.

"I'm not asking you to." She says moving even closer to me than she was before.

Our lips are inches away from each other.

I gulp again.

Louder than the first time.

We're just standing here.

Neither of us moving an inch.

Her eyes keep dropping down to my lips.

Almost like shes begging me for permission.

Permission that I just can't grant her.

And as much as I hate to admit it.

I want to.

Well the old me wants to.

Fuck this.

"I should go." I say abruptly. Breaking whatever fucking trans that bitch just had me in.

"Please don't."

She's giving me some kinda look right now.

Girls and their looks.

Fuck.

Um.

I don't know what to say.

Or do.

I chose to stay.

Yup.

And we fucked alllll night.

Lol.

Just kidding.

We talked.

She's actually really cool.

I think we coulda been friends.

Like good friends.

If I hadn't of fucked her and cheated on my girlfriend.

I left around midnight.

I know that Spencer's plane gets in around 12:45am.

So I wanted to be home when she called.

I don't need her asking me where I am, and me having to lie about it.

**12:39am**

I'm in bed now.

Waiting for Spencer to call.

**8:37am**

"Shit." I say as I jump up off the bed.

I must have fallen asleep waiting for Spencer to call.

I grab my phone off the dresser and see that I have 5 missed calls from Spencer and 10 text.

But they're not all from Spencer.

I scroll through them: _"Baby the plane just landed."_

"_Baby, my mom is here I'll call you when I get home."_

"_Baby I called where are you?"_

"_Are you sleeping baby?"_

"_Ugh you fell asleep didn't you?"_

"_Fine, just call me when you wake up sleepy head. I love you. Goodnight baby."_

"_I had fun talking to you tonight. ;-)" _That's not Spencer of you haven't guessed that already.

"_I think that we should do it again sometime."_

"_How was the talk with your girlfriend?" _Yeah. I told her I had to leave cause Spencer was calling.

So what?

Anyways, the last one read: "_I think I want you to fuck me one more time before I have to let you go. Well before you run off and become a housewife." _

I almost drop my phone.

I just can't escape this shit.

I hit two on my speed dial to call Spencer.

What?

Number one is my Voicemail.

Calm the fuck down.

"Mmm. Morning baby."

I love Spencer's sleepy voice. She's so cute.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep last night."

"It's okay. It was late baby."

"I know but I promised I would stay up and wait for your call."

"Baby shut up. It's fine. Can I call you when I wake up?"

"Yeah of course baby. I'm sorry for waking you. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

**9:45am**

I bet you can't guess where I'm at.

No?

No clue?

Really?

Isn't it obvious?

Ooooook.

I guess not.

Well, I'm at Maci's house.

I know what you're thinking.

How can I be here after what she said.

Well like I said last night.

She's a really cool chick.

And maybe I am setting myself up to fuck up but hey what can I say?

"My parents are going outta town next weekend. I think you should come over." Maci says as she comes and sits down next to me on the small couch in her room.

What?

Her parents are downstairs again.

"I'm going to Atlanta next week. Spencer and I are looking for apartments remember."

"Oh yeah. How could I forget."

Yeah how could she when we just talked about it last night.

See.

You think I'm a bad person but I talked about me and Spencer majority of the conversation last night.

"Yeah. I'm sure you didn't." I joke.

"So why are you here Ashley. Like really, when you know your girl wouldn't like it?"

"You're a cool girl Maci. I gotta admit that I like hanging out with you."

"Is that right?" She smirks.

Cocky bitch.

"Yes. But I just wanna be your friend. You get that right?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean I have to accept it."

This bitch right here.

"Maci."

"Mmm. I like the way you say my name." She's moving closer.

Why is she moving closer?"

"I gotta go." I say standing up from the bed.

She smiles and stands up with me.

"I figured. Had to try."

Of course she did.

"Yeah ok. I'll text you later." I say walking towards her door.

"I'm sure you will."

I can't help but smile at her arrogance.

After talking to Spencer for like two hours I decided to take Ky out to lunch.

**12:22pm**

"So I guess you and Spencer are great." She's smiling and I know that smile.

"Was she that loud?" I ask taking a bite of my burger.

I don't know why but for some reason I really love Diners, they're so homey.

"Yeah. Christine almost had a heart attack. It was hilarious."

"Fuck was everyone awake?"

"Everyone except the kids."

"Fuck. I told her to quiet down. But you know me sis. I got skills."

Lol.

Yup.

I'm cocky.

Cause I'm that damn good.

Trust me.

"Anyways, I talk to Spence, well she texted me and told me you were thinking about moving to Atlanta and getting an apartment there."

"We talked about it. I just don't know if I'm ready for that yet Ky. Like I love Spencer. You of all people know that. But marriage and moving in together. I just... fuck. I just feel like things are moving in super speed or some shit."

"Yeah. I was wondering how all this was affecting you."

"I don't want to hurt her feelings Ky, but how do I tell her I don't think I'm ready for all this?"

"Sooner rather then later. I know that much. The longer you wait the more it's gonna hurt her when you tell her. And I'm not just talking about this moving in thing."

She didn't have to say what she was talking about.

I knew what she meant.

"I'm gonna tell her soon. I just don't really know how exactly."

"Just tell her the truth. Spencer is the most forgiving person I know. You of all people should know that."

See why I love Ky.

**3:42pm**

"_What are you doing?"_

Maci.

"_Watching TV." I reply._

"_I'm bored. Entertain me."_

"_How did you entertain yourself before you met me?"_

"_I don't know. I can't remember a time before you." _

This bitch got some lines, I swear.

"_We haven't even known each other that long Maci. You talk good game though."_

She really does.

"_How are you still single?" I quickly add._

"_You tell me!"_

This girl!

"_I'll text you tomorrow." _I say and quickly throw my phone onto the bed.

I don't want to see what she texts back.

"What up bitch?"

That's Lauren.

Wondering where she's been?

No?

Well I'm gonna tell you anyway.

You might like the answer.

She has a 'girlfriend' now.

Well kinda.

Shes fucking this girl from school and she spent the weekend at her house.

Her dad doesn't know the girls gay or he wouldn't have let her go.

He's one of those.

He hates my sexual orientation.

But who gives a fuck!

He's not my dad.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I ask a little annoyed at the fact that she just burst into my room.

"What am I knocking for bitch?" She asks flopping down on my bed.

Really?

"Cause this is my room."

Duh.

I thought that was the obvious answer.

I don't know why I'm getting so annoyed with her right now.

"Anyways. How was your weekend with the wifeeeey."

Fucking great.

"It was good." Talk of Spencer has put me back in my good mood. "How was YOUR weekend?" I asks her smiling.

"A lady never kisses and tells." She says sitting up.

"Where's this lady?" I ask jokingly, looking around the room for emphasis.

"Fuck you bitch." She says punching me in the arm.

"Ouch." I yelp.

She hit me hard.

Like for real.

"Get out." I tell her. I'm in a mood again.

"Haha. So moody." She says getting up from my bed.

"Yeah. Tell me about it on your way out the door."

"You really need to get your girl back here and get some more pussy cause you're moody as fuck."

Whatever.

I have a right to be moody in my room.

Cause its MY room.

She's right though.

I do miss Spencer already.

* * *

You post I post!


	15. Does forever have to begin TODAY?

Another update for you.

* * *

I'm in Atlanta now.

Yay.

I know right.

Spencer and I have been looking for condo's all day and I must say, I'm beat.

"Baby we have all week, we don't have to see every single condo today." I say as Spencer practically drags me into a another condo to look around.

"I know, but this is fun."

For you.

"Spence." I say giving her a look.

She knows what it means.

"Fine. Last one."

I know she's not happy.

But I'm really tired.

And I don't want to spend my entire time in Atlanta searching for a condo.

Not gonna happen.

I need my Spencer and me time.

Or I'll explode.

**7:30 pm**

We're at dinner.

And all she wants to talk about is the wedding.

I don't mean to sound like a bitch.

I really don't.

But honestly.

I wish she'd just shut up.

Like I get that she's excited.

But she's making this into like some kinda I don't know.

24/7 project that like if we don't complete when the next week it's not gonna happen.

She wants the wedding to be in 4 months.

Which is so fucking soon.

Too soon.

And this is why I'm scared.

I need to just take Kyla's advice and just talk to her.

"Spencer."

"Yeah baby?" She asks looking up from her notebook.

She's using it to write down ideas.

Idea's that I'm supposed to be giving her but she says something, asks me what I think, I don't say anything, so she agrees with it for me.

See what I mean?

We're supposed to be enjoying dinner and she's writing wedding ideas in a notebook.

"Slow down. Okay? Everything doesn't have to happen right this second. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. So don't feel like you have to rush into anything." I assure her.

"I know baby. I just, I'm ready. And I really want this to happen."

"I know and it will. Just let's not rush this okay please."

It's not exactly what I was supposed to say but I think it works just the same.

Cause I do wanna marry Spence.

I do.

I love her.

But I just don't want to rush into it.

People stay engaged for years before they get married.

Why can't we?

"Okay baby. I won't rush anything."

Thank god.

"But." She starts again.

Uh oh.

"I do want a Fall wedding. It's my favorite Season."

Look at that.

Falls my favorite Season too!

See why we're so perfect for each other?

**9:22 pm**

We're in Spencer's bed now.

Just laying here.

She has her head on my chest and our legs are intertwined.

These are the moments I love.

Neither of us talking.

Not needing to say anything.

Just enjoying each others company.

"I wanna sing something for you." I randomly tell her.

She looks up at me and smiles.

"Okay." She say simply.

"Do you still have that guitar?" I ask and she goes to her closet.

"Here." She says handing it to me.

"Sit down right here." I tell her, walking her over to the couch and sitting her down.

"Ash."

"Shh. Just listen."

I strum a chord to see if the guitar was in tune.

It is.

In case you're wondering.

I strum another chord and continue doing so.

I'm sure she knows what song it is by now.

"Well you done done me and you bet I felt it, I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted. I fell right through the cracks and now I'm trying to get baaaack."

She's smiling.

In case you're wondering.

Yes.

I can sing.

And not to toot my own horn but.

I can sing like good.

Really good.

Anyway, back to me serenading Spencer.

"Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest and nothings gonna stop me but divine intervention, I reckon its again my turn, to win some or learn some. But I, won't, hesitate no more no more it can not wait, I'm yours. Well open your mind and see like me, open your plans and damn you're free. Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love. Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing we're just one big family and its our god forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved. So I wont hesitate no more, no more, it can not wait, I'm sure, there's no need to complicate our time is short this is our fate I'm youuuuur's."

The look on her face right now is priceless.

Oh.

She didn't know I could sing.

Smileyface.

"Scooch on over closer dear and I will nibble your eaaaar."

I guess she took that literally cause she's attacking me right now.

She didn't even give me a chance to put the guitar down.

She's on top of me now.

This damn guitar is killing me right now.

"Spence, Spence-" My words are falling on deaf ears as she continues attacking me with her lips. "Spencer!" I practically have to yell to get her to hear me.

"Shit. I'm sorry baby." She says getting up off me.

I quickly take the guitar off and place it on the floor.

I get up and take her to the bed.

What?

It's not like I didn't want it.

I just wanted to get that fucking guitar outta the way.

I quickly reattach our lips.

Missing them those few seconds they were apart.

I'm on top of her.

Kissing my way from her ear to her collarbone.

She shivers when I reach her spot.

I put my hands in her hair rubbing them on her scalp while kissing right below her collarbone and I can tell its driving her crazy.

"Fuck baby." She moans out.

I take my hands and trail them down each side of her body.

Just savoring it.

She's so damn beautiful.

_Such pretty hair, may I kiss you. May I kiss you there. So beautiful you are. So beautiful. Beautiful. Please don't move. You feel so good to me. Tell me in my ear. Beautiful. Beautiful. So very beautiful._

While I'm touching her, kissing her. All I can think about is how beautiful she is. And the things I wanna do to her.

Meshell Ndegeocello's beautiful song keeps replaying in my head.

I lift her shirt up over head and place a kiss on her stomach.

I trail my hands back down her body removing her pants and panties in the process.

She sits up and takes off her bra.

_So beautiful. Beautiful. So beautiful._

Best.

Sex.

Ever.

Oh.

You wanted me to tell you what happened?

Can't do that.

Apparently a lady never kisses and tells.

So.

There you go.

**8:15am**

I have no idea why we're up so freaking early.

Oh.

Wait.

Spencer.

She wants to go look at more condos.

At 8 in the fucking morning.

Sigh.

I'm skipping this.

It bored me.

All you need to know is we think we found a place.

We're not rushing into deciding yet though.

She's being a good girlfriend.

After looking at condos we went to Aiden's house.

Oh how I've missed him.

"Biiiiiitch." He yells running out of the house as we pull into the driveway.

Lol.

"Still the same I see." I say getting out the car.

"Fuck I am changing for?" He picks me up into a bear hug.

"I- can't- breathe-Aiden."

"Oh shit sorry." He lets go of me.

Thank God.

I really couldn't breathe.

"Hey Spencer." He says walking over to her and giving her a civil hug.

See why couldn't do that shit with me?

"What are you getting into today?" I ask him as we walk into his house.

"Shit. Nothing to do since you and Gabby left."

"Wait where'd Gabby go?"

Last I checked she still stayed here.

"She moved. She met some chick who totally fucked up her mind. They got married or some shit and she moved to like California or something."

"Wow." That's all I got.

"Yeah. Anyways. I missed you buddy!" He says about to pick me up again for a hug.

I give him a look.

He gets it.

We stayed at Aidens' house for a couple hours before Spence said she had to home for dinner.

She promised her mom we'd come to dinner.

This is gonna be awesome.

That's sarcasm in case you were wondering.

Why you ask?

Cause we still haven't told Spence's parents about the wedding.

Let alone, moving in together.

I mean she's 17.

Let's not forget that people.

When we pull into Spencer's driveway she puts the car in park and looks over at me.

"Are you nervous?" She asks.

What kinda question is that like really?

I don't reply.

She gets it.

"It's gonna be fine Ash. They love you. They'll supports us." She says grabbing my hand, comforting me.

I turn and look at her.

"Spence, I'm your first girlfriend, you're fucking seventeen years old for Christs sake. Like you just came out not even a year ago and now you're getting married and moving out. How would you take that if you were your parents?"

"They weren't happy when I told them about us. You know that. But they love me so they learned to accept it. And I'm not saying they might not freak out, especially about me moving out but I love you and I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I wanna wake up and be able to kiss you every morning. You have no idea how much I love. I want to spend my life with the girl that I love and I don't care if they like it or not cause nothing could ever change that. Not even my parents. So whatever you're feeling right now, just forget it."

What do you say after someone says some shit like that.

Yeeeeah.

I got nothing either.

So I just smile.

I smile like a big fucking idiot.

"How'd I get so lucky?" I ask as I kiss her.

"Good question." She smiles into my lips. "Now lets go inside and tell my parents."

We get out of the car and walk into her house.

We stop in the doorway.

"Are you ready?" Spence ask me, trying not to seem as nervous as I know she is.

I know she's as scared as me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I give her a weak smile and follow her into the dinning room.

* * *

Next update coming soon. You Post and I post faster! Review!


	16. Glittery purple

**9:58 pm**

Nervous doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling right now.

Let's just say...

It was easier coming out to my parents then to do what I'm about to do now.

We're sitting at the table now.

I'm waiting for the right time to start.

I mean what exactly do I say?

How do I start this?

"Mr and Mrs. Carlin, um..." I'm fidgeting and stumbling over my words. "I have something I'd like to talk to you about."

"Okay Ashley." Mr. Carlin stated placing his fork down on his plate and directing his attention towards me.

It's now or never.

"As you know, Spencer and I have been dating for almost a year now and um... well we love each other and..." I don't know why I'm having such a hard time getting this out.

"Mom, Dad." Spencer starts. "Ashley and I wanna get married. And we wanna get a place together."

She said that with such ease.

Mr. and Mrs. Carlin aren't saying anything right now.

They're just looking at us.

"Mom, Dad. Say something."

"What do you suggest we say, Spencer?" That's Mr. Carlin.

He looks a little upset right now.

"I want you to be happy for me." Now Spencer looks upset.

"Happy for you?" Mr. Carlin starts as he stands up.

Uh-oh.

This doesn't look like it's gonna end well.

"Yes dad." Spencer is standing now. "Happy for me. Happy for us. I finally found someone that I love and wanna spend the rest of my life with and I want you to be happy for me. For your daughter."

"You want me to be happy that you want to spend the rest of your life with someone that cheats on you and hurts you all the time?"

Woaaaah.

Wait a minute.

Spencer told her dad about that.

Great.

She coulda warned me.

Spence looks at me with tears in her eyes.

Me and Mrs. Carlin haven't said a word.

I guess she wants me to speak up now.

"Mr. Carlin." I start. In my calmest voice. I don't wanna seem like I'm tryna be disrespectful. "I know that I've made some mistakes when it comes to Spencer. I've fuc- I mean, I've messed up so much that sometimes I don't even get why Spencer stays with. But I love her. I love her, not only for who she is, but for who I am when I'm with her. And I know that I've made some mistakes but we're all human. All I know is that I love your daughter and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life loving her and making her happy. She's nothing short of my everything, the more I get to know her, the more I love her and I wanna spend my life proving that to her. If you and Mrs. Carlin will let me."

**11:49pm**

"I can't believe you made my dad cry."

"I can't believe I did either."

We're laying in bed in my hotel room.

"I love you." She tells me placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too."

"I bought you something." I tell her, getting up off the bed.

"What is it baby?"

"You'll see." I tell her as I go into the hotel closet and pull out the bag.

"Ok. Hurry up." She yells.

"Yeah yeah, with your impatient ass." I say laughing as I took my clothes off and putting on this apparatus.

Yes, I said apparatus.

Kanye shrug.

Can they make this any more complicated?

Ok, I think I got it.

"Close your eyes baby." I tell her making sure everything was secure.

If I had a dick I would pull it out and piss on 'em

Let me shake it off

Ha.

I had to say that.

This makes me feel like I have a tail.

"Baby can I open my eyes now. This is fucking weird." Spencer asks on my way back to the bed.

"Oh shuttup. You love it." I tell her and kiss her on the lips.

"What took you so… oh!" Spencer said when she looked at what I had on. "It's purple and ooh its glittery!" she said taking a closer look acting like little kid.

"Um, baby can you not? Do you wanna look at it all night or do you want me to use it?" I ask.

Now I'm the impatient one.

Spencer looked up at me and smirked pulling me down on top of her.

We kiss and all I'm worried about is taking her shirt off.

She got the message and sat up pulling off her shirt.

Spencer pulled me back down on the bed and I started kissing her neck just the way she likes it.

I trailed kisses down her neck until I reach her nipples.

I used the tip of my tongue and circled around her hardening nipple before putting it in my mouth.

My other hand is pressed up against her boy shorts covered pussy, feeling the heat radiating from it.

I moved on to the other nipple but not before making sure I graze my teeth on her nipple.

My hand is now in her panties.

My middle finger going up and down teasing her pussy.

I love how wet she gets for me.

"Fuck baby," Spencer breathes out, her chest moving up wanting more.

I managed to take her panties half way off with no help from her by the way.

Once I finished the assault on her other breast, I sat up and took her panties off.

I kissed Spencer's inner thigh and licked my way up to her pussy.

I kissed and licked her clit softly and dragged my tongue down to her opening, teasing her by putting just the tip of my tongue in and moving it in circles.

Magic circles.

Thanks Papi.

Side eye.

Ok, so not the time.

Back to what I'm doing.

Spencer grabbed my head and moved her hips.

"Baaaby." She wines.

I know she wants me to put my tongue deep in her pussy.

So I did.

Once.

Evil laugh.

"Fuck, why do you have to be sucha a tease?" She moans out when I stopped and kneeled between her open legs.

I laughed and licked my lips again cause yum, I love the way she tastes.

I held the purple dildo in my hand and dragged it between her legs getting it wet with her juices.

"Baaby.." Spencer moans out her hips are moving on their own again.

"Yes." I say sweetly continuing what I was doing.

By now I put the very tip of the dildo in her and pulled out.

Spencer is trying to tell me something but she can't get her words out.

"Baaaby." She says again.

"Hmmm.." I say innocently. "What do you want, baby? Tell me."

"Stop teasing me." She breathes out. "…and…and put it in me." She finishes raising her waist.

"Do it yourself." I tell her biting the corner of my lip.

No one man should have this power.

Seriously.

I love seeing her like this.

Spencer tries to glare at me but failed and reached between us.

Once she had it in her hand she puts it right in her opening moaning as she does it.

I push in slowly making sure not to hurt her.

Every time I pull out I go in deeper

.

Once I got a slow rhythm my hands grab her legs pulling her towards me every time I thrust forward.

"Faster baby.." She moans out.

So I do.

Spencer moans are getting louder.

I know she's close.

I take my thumb and pushed down on her clit as I rub it.

"Ash.. fuck .. I'm gonna… I'm gonna cum baby.. baby.."

Spencer pulls me down on top of her.

I kiss her and cum hard as her hands scratch down my back.

"Fuuuuuuck…" I hiss out.

I kiss her once more as she tries to catch her breath.

I pull out of her slowly and Spencer moans out again.

"You okay?" I giggle.

"Shut up bitch. Give me a minute." She laughs along with me.

"I love you." She says once she opens her eyes.

"I love you too baby." I tell her. My hand has a mind of its own and its now on her nipples without me knowing.

"Okay minutes done." Spencer says rolling me over and straddles me in one fell swoop.

Damn.

Spencer giggles and kisses me when she sees my shocked look.

Yeah, I so wasn't expecting it.

We continue kissing and I feel Spencer reaching down between our bodies.

I looked down and watched as Spencer puts it back in her pussy.

UGH!

Note to self; always have Spencer put it in.

HOT!

I grab her hips and gave it a squeeze moving in time with Spencer as she rides me.

I match her movements with my own making sure it does harder and deeper in her.

Spencer grabs both of my hands and pins them down on the bed above my head.

She's moving faster now.

Only our moans and curses fill the air.

"Oh fuck baby I'm cumming!" she yells out.

And she does and to my surprise I cum too.

She slows down as she rides her orgasm out and loosens her grip on my hands.

My hands found its way back to her hips moving her slowly until she stops.

Spencer bends forward kisses me so deeply I almost forgot my name.

When she breaks the kiss I still have my eyes closed and I look up at her.

"I need to taste you." I tell her. "Get up here."

Spencer bites her lip and pulls the dildo out of her pussy.

I move down the bed a little making room for her.

Her legs are between my head now.

And I look up as she lowers her pussy on my face.

I immediately suck on her clit and occasionally flicking my tongue on it.

and in no time she's cumming again.

**12:27pm**

"Fuck! We overslept." I yell as I look at the time on the alarm clock.

"Mmm. It's okay baby. My parent's will understand." Spencer said pulling me back into bed.

We had lunch plans with Spencer's parents today and I don't wanna make them think I can't be on time to shit.

"But I don't wanna make them think-"

"Shhh." She said putting her finger on my lips. "Let's just reschedule. I think I wanna stay in bed all day. Just you, me, and this." She said grabbing the dildo off the end of the bed.

How can she not be tired.

My little energizer bunny.

"Baby seriously?" I said kissing her.

"Fuck yes." She smiled into my lips.

"Okay. Call your parent's and reschedule then come join me in the shower."

"Mmm." She said grabbing her cell off the nightstand. "Will do."

I guess we're going for a round four...


	17. Overmylifedotcom

_Soooooo Reviewers are awesome. _

_Also I think there's only gonna be a few more chapters left for this story._

* * *

"Ugh! I fucking miss you already!"

I'm back in Kansas.

I wanted to stay longer.

But my mom was having none of that.

She gets like that.

All needy and shit.

Blah.

"I know baby, I wish I could have stayed longer." I tell her flopping down on my bed.

"I hate that we're so far apart."

"I know baby." I say as I hear paper ruffling on the other end.

"I talked to the Realtor today."

Here we go.

Again.

"She said that the condo we looked at in Midtown can be ready in 2 weeks."

Great.

"That's good baby." I say burying my head in my pillow and letting out a small scream.

Look!

It's not that I don't want to move in with Spencer.

Cause duh, that would mean I get to see her regularly.

Which means I get to fuck the shit outta her, on a daily basis.

Who wouldn't want that?

"I told her that I would talk to you because I didn't know whether we decided on that one or not. I have her number here somewhere if you want it-" she trails off obviously still looking for the number.

"Baby my mom is calling me." I lied.

What?

I don't really feel like talking about this right now.

"Okay baby. I'll just text you the number when I find it."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too baby." She says hanging up.

"Knock, Knock." Lauren says peeking her head in my room.

"Hey Lauren." I say as she comes and sits down on my bed.

"What's wrong with you?"

What isn't wrong with me right now.

"Spencer." I say simply.

"Aww, you missing that pussy already." Lauren jokes.

"All she wants to talk about all the time is our future. I mean the only time I got her to shut up about it was when we were having sex."

Really great sex.

Sigh.

Side eye.

Don't judge me.

Moving on.

"And-"

"And it's becoming supremely annoying." I add.

"Tell her that."

"I tried. But not so much in those words."

Why are you giving me that look again?

I did... TRY... okay maybe not so much try but like I put it out there. Kinda..

"Right. Cause you're not a total wimp when it comes to Spencer. She has you so pussy whipped it's not even funny."

Okay.

Just to be clear.

This statement is 100% true.

BUT...

It's not my fault the sex is so damn good.

"Fuck you."

Lauren lets out a 'yeah I know I'm right so don't even try and deny it' laugh. And I wanna punch her in the face.

"Yeah, alright." She says crawling on her hands and knees up to me on the bed.

"What are you doing Lauren." I ask as she settles down in front of me.

She's straddling me by the way.

This bitch.

"I"m giving you what you asked for." She says smirking.

"Right. Cause we need to go here again." She still hasn't move from on top of me.

"You saying it wasn't good?" smirk still planted firmly on her face.

"I'm saying that, we've been there done that. Think we need to go there again?"

"I don't know. You tell me." She leans down and kisses me.

"You should go." I smile into her lips.

She's cute.

And cocky.

And this is weird now.

She pulls up from my lips and smile.

There's a knock at my door but Lauren can't get off me fast enough.

"Ashley I-" Fuck my life right now.

My mom stops in the door when she realizes what she just interrupted.

You have got to be fucking kidding me right now.

"I'll just... I'm gonna just... Can I talk to you for a minute down stairs Ashley?"

FUCK!

I get up and follow my mom out the door down to the living room.

I was so perfectly okay with her NOT knowing that Lauren and I had sex.

Again I say FUCK!

"What'd I interrupt up there Ashley?" She asks as we sit down on the couch.

Um... the truth or a lie?

"Nothing." I say sitting back putting my feet up on the coffee table.

If I stay cool and show no fear maybe she'll let this go.

"Right. So I didn't see your step sister on top of you on your bed?"

"Nope." I say coolly.

Yup.

I got this.

"Ashley I know what I saw and I saw Lauren on top of you. And although I can't tell you who to have intimate relations with-"

Wait freeze it right there.

Cause I mean.

LOL.

She said intimate relations.

Okay.

Back.

"I don't think it's appropriate for you and your step-sister to sleep together. Especially under this roof. And what about Spencer?"

I knew that was coming.

I think everyone keeps forgetting that LAUREN AND I ARE NOT RELATED.

In any way for or fashion.

Totally legal.

Just to clear that up.

"Mom. Please. It's cool. I got it, nothing is going on with us. She was just playing around." I assure her.

No need to discuss the past. It's called that for a reason.

Cause we're supposed to move past it.

Duh.

"Ashley I'm serious. No more of this. Whatever this is." She said pointing an accusing finger at me then upstairs in the general direction of my room.

"Geez, fine mom." I say getting up.

I've had enough of this conversation.

Really.

"Okay good. How was your trip to Atlanta."

I knew this was coming.

This is the reason I had been trying to avoid her since I got back.

I still haven't told her about my plans to move to Atlanta with Spencer.

I guess now's a good a time as ever.

"Mom, Spencer and I are getting married." Cue scream.

"Ahhhh." Told you. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Lemmy finish. Spencer and I are getting married and she wants me to move to Atlanta..." I trail off.

I really didn't feel like doing this right now.

Like, honestly.

You'll see why.

"No." My mom says simply.

"No what?" I'm confused.

What exactly is she saying no to?

"No, you're not moving to Atlanta. You and Spencer can buy a house right here, where all your family is Ashley."

See what I mean.

"Mom you know that Spencer is in school there, plus we're not-" Wait.

Wait one got damn minute.

Why am I explaining myself?

"Mom, I'm moving to Atlanta, I'm 19 years old. You can't control my life anymore." I half yell.

I mean she is still my mom.

"Ashley." She said in a warning tone.

I'm so over this right now.

"I'm not doing this with you mom. I'm leaving and that's that. You can accept it or not but it's happening. And it's happening this week." Okay so the last part I added but I mean she pissed me off.

I'm over her.

Over her trying to run my life.

I storm off upstairs.

YES!

I said storm off.

"Ashley you come back here right now young lady. I'm not done talking to you."

I'm not listening though.

Too busy packing.

–

"Ashley you shouldn't leave on bad terms with your mom like this." Spencer tries to reason with me.

After packing almost all my things I called her.

I wasn't expecting her to try and talk me out of leaving.

"I'm so over it Spence I swear. She's so damn controlling."

"I know baby but she's your mom. Trust me you'll feel better if you fix this."

"I'd feel better if you were here." I tell her.

"Ashley, you'd feel better if you fixed this with you mom." She says again.

I'm officially over our conversation now.

"Okay. I'll call you back later. I love you."

"I love you too."

We hang up and I throw my phone on my dresser.

Blah.


	18. Finally getting it

_A/N: Soooo... I guess I kinda suck. I got so enthralled in Gravity that I've been neglecting this story. So for that I say I'm sorry. Hope you guys are still interested in this one._

* * *

I'm supposed to be in Atlanta right now moving into me and Spencer's new place. Yup, we made it official a few days ago.

I know you're happy. I'm happy too, mostly.

But back to why I'm not in Atlanta, Lauren got suspended from school, almost expelled for sleeping with one of her teachers in the teachers' lounge. She swears she got mad game and I guess she kinda proved that. But anyways, I'm still here because Lauren begged me to stay so her dad wouldn't kill her.

Which, I'm pretty sure he would do. He's that typa guy.

"Fuck, I'm gonna miss Aria."

That's her teacher. She got fired and might even be getting brought up on charges, it all depends on how the school wants to handle it. Mad publicity or none at all... well see.

"We'll you probably shouldn't have fucked her then Laure."

"We'll what the fuck was I supposed to do when she was practically begging for it?"

"I don't know. Not fuck her though, especially not in the teachers' lounge." As I'm finishing my sentence I get a text.

_'I miss you.' _Not Spencer, in case you're wondering.

_'I'm gonna come over later.' _I reply.

_'Good. :-)'_

_'I'm gonna bring Lauren with me though cause she doesn't wanna be here with the rents.'_

_'That's cool, my bestfriend is here.'_

_'Okay. I'll hit you up when we're on the way.' _

_'K.'_

"Who you talking to?" Lauren asks sitting up from the bed.

"Maci_._"

"I didn't know you still talked to her, how does Spencer feel about that?"

"She doesn't know." I shrug.

"Mmph." Lauren replies, laying back down.

"She doesn't know about us yet either." Lauren head shoots up.

"Just don't tell her then. I mean, why would you if things are going so good between you guys?" She said in a quick breath.

"Calm down." I say laughing. "I'm not gonna tell her."

"Good." She smiles.

"You coming with me to Maci's?"

She shrugs.

"Ooook. Well be ready in like an hour, now get out so I can call Spence." I say hitting her with a pillow.

"Yeah, call _wifey._" She says in a mocking tone.

"Just mad cause you don't have one beeeotch."

"Nah. I got hoe's and plenty."

"Get the fuck ouuuut." I say throwing the pillow at her now. She makes a face then sashays out.

I press two on my speed dial to call Spencer.

"Hey baby. I was just thinking about you."

"I know. I felt it." I smile into the phone.

"Shuttup." I can hear the smile in her voice too. "Ugh, when are you getting here baby. I"m so ready to move into _our _new place." She put an emphasis on the word _our_ if you hadn't noticed.

"Later this week baby, I think Lauren's gonna come too though."

"But-" She starts then sighs. "Nevermind."

I pretend like I didn't notice and answer "Okay baby, look I gotta go, but I'm gonna call you later tonight I promise."

"Fine." She answers with another sigh. She says that lately I've been talking to her less. Less calls, less texts, less everything according to her. Which is so not true. I've been busy.

For real...

Okay, maybe not _that _busy but I just wanna do some shit on my own before I move there and become a full time housewife. Know what I'm saying?

"Okay baby. I love you."

"I love you too." She says then hangs up. She's mad at me but she'll get over it once I get there.

**Maci's House**

"Are you gonna tell your girl that we're friends?" Maci asks closing her door as we walk into her room. Lauren and Maci's best friend, Jill I think, are downstairs. They looked like they wanted some privacy.

I'm not a cockblock or as a good friend of mines would say... clamjammer.

"For what? I'm moving this week. We probably won't even see each other again." I smile as I sit down on her bed.

"Riiiight. Keep telling yourself that Davies, cause it's worked out so well for you in the past." She laughs.

"For real though, you gonna miss me?" And I'm not even asking that in any type of way. I know exactly what you're thinking.

"Why would I miss you?" She asks, trying her best to look serious. I could see the smirk creeping onto her lips.

"Right." I say matching her face.

"Truth is, you're gonna miss me right?" She says moving closer to me.

"Maybe, a little." I admit with a smile.

"I don't why you like to pretending like you don't got feelings for me Davies."

Ha.

Funny.

"You're cute. I told you that already. But you know I'm wifed up." I say standing up. She was getting a little too close. I flirt a lot I'll admit that, but I'm not fucking anyone that's not Spencer.

You proud of me?

Me too.

"Yeaaaah. _Wifey._" She says in a tone, laying back on her bed sighing. I probably shouldn't tease the girl so much. I think she's catching real feelings. Oops.

"Yeaaaah." I say matching her tone. "What do you think they're down there doing?" I ask, changing the subject trying to lighten the mood.

"Same thing I wish I was doing right now." She smiles.

Cute.

"Maaaaybe if you get your head out of the gutter Mace we could actually have a real conversation. If you weren't tryna get in my pants all the time." I joke, sitting back down on the bed next to her.

"Talking is for pussies." Oh, is that right? "Maybe you should go..." Maci sort of asked, I think she wanted me to protest.

No protesting here. I get it. She's starting to feel me which means I need to back off cause I'm not gonna fuck up with Spencer.

"Okay." I lean down and kiss her on the forehead. "I'll text you before I leave." I add as I leave the room. I walk down the stairs to see Lauren and Jill in a full out make-out/fucking with their clothes on session. "Ahem." I cough to get their attention. "Let's be out." I tell Lauren and she gives me a look. "You want me to come pick you up later?" Cause as we discussed before I'm not a cockblocker.

"Nah, it's cool." She said getting up and straightening her clothes to Jill's disapproval. "I'll call you." She says kissing Jill.

We leave and head home.

* * *

Do I have the best girlfriend or what?

Yeah.

I know, you don't have to tell me.

We're in Atlanta now, me and Lauren of course and Spencer already got everything moved into our new place and it looks amazing.

I've never been more excited about it then I am right now.

I think mostly because I finally get it, I'm not gonna have to deal with my controlling mom anymore.

Yeah... I know what you're saying, why didn't I just move out a long time ago, or just not have went with them in the first place well you haven't met my mom.

Cause if you did you'd get my whole situation.

Anyways...

Back to here and now.

We're in the kitchen, Spencer wanted to show the place off to Lauren and now we're back where we started. She looks so good in those little shorts and tank top I can't help but want to fuck her right here on the kitchen counter.

I mean it's only right. As new home owners the first thing you're supposed to do is have sex in all the rooms.

Everyone knows that.

It's in the Home Owners Manual.

Duh!

"Mmm. I think I'm gonna like fucking you in our new house." I whisper in Spencer's ear and nibble on it as she pulls back smiling. I don't know where she thinks shes going. She's between a rock and a horny place. i.e me and the granite counter.

Come on people... get it together.

"Ahem. I mean I am right here you know bitch." That's Lauren. She fails to realize that I just don't give a fuck.

"You could leave." I spit out over my shoulder at her never taking my eyes off Spencer. I seriously wanna fuck the hell outta her right now.

"Or." Lauren starts in a tone I don't really like. "You could stop being a guy for one second and at least get unpacked before jumping your girlfriend." She finishes.

I can already see that this is going to be a problem. By _this, _I mean Lauren staying here.

"I could take you back to the airport." I say, this time turning around and looking at her, showing her that I was 100 percent serious.

"I'll be upstairs in the bedroom." Lauren half smiles then takes off upstairs.

That's right bitch. Know your place.

Now back to the task at hand. I turn back around and Spencer is smiling.

"What?" I ask matching her smile.

"I can't right now." Ohhhh rejected.

"Why noooot?" I moan.

"We totally have dinner with my parents tonight. I promised them we'd be there."

I lean in to kiss her again.

Fuck. That.

"Ash." She says pushing me gently off her.

Ugh. Fuck my life. "Fine." I sigh.

You know those moments where you wish you could just speed up time and fast forward through all of the boring parts cause they're-

Wait...

What the fuck am I saying?

I can do that.

Dinner was Dinner and that's all you need to know about that.

Now, back to the good stuff.

"Oh fuck Ash right there." Spencer moans as I circle her clit with my tongue.

"Mmm." I moan into her pussy. I love when she says my name during sex.

It's number three on the list of things Spencer does that turns me on.

Number one being her riding me while I have the strap on and number two is her fucking herself in front of me of course.

Keep up.

"Oh shit. I'm gonna cum baby. Right there. Mmm yes. Keep doing it just like that." Spencer says in rushed breaths. I keep fucking her with my tongue and sucking on her clit and just like she said she came a few seconds later. "OH MY FUCKING GOD ASHLEY!" She yelled as her orgasm came over her, causing her body to spasm out of control. I kept sucking on her clit to let her ride out her orgasm then crawled up the bed.

"Mmm." She moaned into my lips as she pulled me down on her.

That's number four. Kissing me after I just ate her out, tasting herself on my lips.

Who doesn't think that's hot?

Raise your hand.

…

I didn't think so.

"I want you to fuck me with the dildo." Spencer whispers in my ear seductively.

It hasn't even been a minute yet and she wants more?

Mmm. My baby's a freak. And I like it.

"I need a change of scenery." I tell her getting up off the bed and putting on the strap.

I'm so glad I invested in one of these.

Can you say Best. Times. Ever!

After I put on the strap I pull Spencer up off the bed and we walk down the stairs to the kitchen. I hope Lauren keeps her ass in the room cause if not she's gonna see somethings her little eyes shouldn't be seeing.

Shrug.

I turn Spencer so that her front is leaning over the counter and I kiss my way down from her neck. Her moans are driving me insane and I can't take it anymore.

"Spread your legs for me baby." I whisper in her ear and she does. I immediately enter her with the strap. She moans out in pleasure as it enters her.

"Oh my God baby you're so fucking wet." I tell her as the strap slides in and outta her with ease.

"Harder." Spencer whispers. I heard her but I'm gonna pretend like I didn't.

"Tell me what you want baby." I lean into her causing the dildo to go further inside her.

A loud moan escapes her lips before she says "I want you to go faster and harder baby."

If I wasn't super wet before... I know I'm dripping now.

I comply with her command as I speed up and thrust inside her harder.

Her moans are driving me absolutely insane, I could come just from hearing her moan.

She turns around and starts kissing me as she backs me up into the living.

I fall down onto the couch and she gets on top of me, straddling me. The weight of her body is pushing the strap-on down on my clit.

"Mmm." I moan into her mouth as she kisses me again then starts rocking up and down on the dildo.

"Fuck baby." She moans out as she speeds up her rhythm.

I'm moaning loudly too every time her body comes down on the dildo it pushes onto my clit, I can feel that I'm close.

"I'm close baby." I tell her as she speeds up.

"I'm gonna cum again baby." She bends down and whispers in my ear. More like moaned in my ear and that was it, that was all I needed to send me over the edge.

"Oh shit!" I yell out as my orgasm over takes me.

"Oh fuck, I'm coming too baby." She says as her body begins to shake on top of mines.

"I love you." I tell her as her body collapses onto mines.

"Mmm. I love you too baby." She still hasn't taken the dildo out yet. I would love to go for another round but I am beat. The plane ride, then dinner with her parents, then two rounds of this. I just can't.

"I'm gonna go shower." I say as she finally detaches herself from me.

"Mmkay. I'm gonna join you if that's okay." She smiles.

I can already see where this is going.

I love horny Spencer... but not so much when I'm super tired.

"Yeah sure baby." I say taking off the strap. She smiles and follows me upstairs to our bedroom.

I guess this means round three.

* * *

_Another A/N: Please let me know if you guys are still interested by REVIEWING cause reviews are awesome and they make me happy. Oh I should probably also let you guys know that I have about two or three more chapters left on this one so yup... it's coming to an end soon. I also just finished one of my other Fics Seems Like A Lifetime so the only story I'll be working on is Gravity which I'm writing with my wife MsBlaze author of Degrees of Separation. So if you haven't already go check out those stories. :)_


	19. Really over this time?

"I've never been so sore in my life." Spencer mumbles into my neck. After our shower last night we went a total of four more times. She really is my little energizer bunny.

"Well you're the one that wanted to go ten rounds last night." I say pulling her closer into me. We're laying on the bed, both naked, my back is in her front and she has her arm draped around my waist.

"Well, you're so sexy. I can't resist you." She smiles into my neck.

"True."

"Anyways, Cocky McCockster." She pauses and I turn to look at her. Really? She didn't just say that did she?

"No you didn't just..."

She shakes her head and cuts me off, "I didn't just say that." We both giggle.

"You know, you're so beautiful when you're just waking up. With your bed head and morning breath." I say kissing her lips.

"Ew. Gross, Ash." She says pulling back and standing up.

"Mm, noooo. Come back to bed." I whine, reaching my arm out for her.

"We need to get up, Ashley." She tells me but I honestly didn't hear a word of it. I'm staring at her nakedness. Mmm. "Ashley, my eyes are up here."

I allow my eyes to travel up her body to meet hers. She's smirking.

"Huh?" I ask, matching her smirk.

"See something you like?" She asks with her head cocked to the side.

"Yes, I do." I get up and stand directly in front of her. Her smirk fades. "That's exactly why I want you to come back to bed." I lean forward and whisper in her ear before I take it into my mouth.

"Ash..." She whimpers out.

"Hmm?" I asks as I start to kiss the length of her neck.

"As much as I want to." She pauses to let a moan escape her lips. "I physically can't. I'm so sore baby." She tells me as I continue my assault on her neck.

"I swear I'll be gentle." I tell her as I pick her up and wrap her legs around my waist, walking her back to the bed.

"Fine." She smiles as kisses me as I place her gently on the bed. "But we have to be quick."

"I can't make any promises." I smirk.

–

"I'm gonna go shower. I have to go to class baby." She tells me and runs to the bathroom before I can protest.

"Fiiiiiiine." I yell at her back as she shuts the door.

After Spencer showered she left for school.

"What are you doing, bitch?" I ask as I enter Lauren's room.

"Bored. I'm afraid to leave the room because you and Spencer haven't stopped having sex since we got here." She tells me, not taking her eyes off her book.

"You wanna get out of the house then?" I ask her and she happily jumps up, tossing her book on the bed.

"Yes!" She exclaims. "I'll be ready in like ten minutes." She tells me and then runs into her bathroom. I giggle at her and make my way back to my room to get ready.

After we both get ready we leave and go to breakfast.

"So I'm guessing you and Spencer are great?" She asks as she shoves some pancakes in her mouth.

"You could say that." I tell her as I do the same.

"You don't sound so sure." She tells me with a mouthful.

"I mean, for me, this is as good as it gets I guess."

"What do you mean?" She asks with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know. I just don't wanna fuck up. We're in a good place right now and I'm happy but we both know the type of person I am. When things become too safe I tend to run." I tell her with a shrug.

"Maybe you're just not meant to be in a relationship, Ash."

"I love Spencer, and I want her in my life so I'm gonna try and do all I can to keep her here." I tell her truthfully, she nods her head and we finish breakfast in silence.

After breakfast we go to the Georgia Aquarium and the World of Coke. Lauren had never been so I wanted to take her. After that we headed back to the house.

"I'm so freaking tired." Lauren says flopping down on her bed.

"I know, there's so much walking." I say sitting down on her bed too.

"Can I ask you something?" She turns to me and asks.

"Yeah." I say, not bothering to turn my head.

What?

I'm too tired to move.

"Why didn't you tell Spencer about us? I mean, not that I want you to... I just... I was wondering why you didn't?"

"I don't know." I shrug. After I told her about Maci things just got so messed up I didn't think she could handle me telling her about Lauren too.

"Do you think you ever will?" Lauren asks.

"I don't know." I turn to her and say. "What's up with the 21 questions all of sudden?"

She shrugs before saying, "I just, I like Spencer and I feel bad about how I acted and I don't wanna see her get hurt."

"So now you have a conscience." I say playfully.

"Fuck you, Ash. You shouldn't be so damn tempting." She says smacking me on the arm.

"I didn't do anything." I laugh and shake my head at her. "I can't help it I'm sexy." I say.

"Right." She says rolling her eyes.

"You weren't do too much complaining when I had you against the shower wall." I say and wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"You swear you got skills Davies."

"And you're saying I don't?" I raise a brow at her.

"No, I'm not saying that. But you could be less boastful about it."

"Look at you." I say sitting up and facing her. "Using SAT words and shit." We both giggle.

"Well what can I say." She says then shrugs with a smug smile on her face.

"So you really think I should tell her we fucked?" I ask, laying back down on the bed.

"Yeah, probably." Lauren nods and lays down beside me.

"Don't bother." We hear from the doorway and we both shoot up from the bed.

"Spencer." I say in disbelief. She isn't supposed to be home for another hour. "I can explain." I try, getting up from the bed and running over to her.

"I don't want to hear it Ashley. You do this every single time. When things are going good for us, you find some way to fuck it up."

"But it's not even like that. This happened when I..." I trail off, realizing that I would have to tell her that I told her the half truth last time when I just told her about Maci. "It didn't mean anything." I tell her honestly. And I don't have to turn around to know the look that's on Lauren's face right now.

"And that's supposed to make it better?" Spencer shakes her head in disbelief. "It's like you want us to fail Ashley. You're so fucking scared of being with someone for the rest of your life that you'll do anything to make sure it doesn't happen."

"That's not true, Spence." I try but again, she's not hearing.

"Don't even." She puts her hand up and shakes her head. "You're still the same ol' Ashley, but I'm not gonna be the same stupid Spencer that takes you back. You've cheated on me for the last time Ashley. I'm done." She says and then turns to walk away.

"Spencer please, don't leave." I say but it falls on deaf ears. Spencer keeps walking until she's out of the house and no matter how many times I called her name she didn't stop once to acknowledge me. I would've chased after her but my feet wouldn't let me move. Maybe they know something I don't.

Maybe Spencer _has_ been through enough with me. Maybe I _should_ just let her go...


	20. Revelations

**Chapter 20**

"Why don't you just call her?" Lauren asks, coming and sitting next to me on the bed.

"I have." I say picking up my phone and tossing it to her. "Like a hundred times. Wanna do the next hundred?" I ask sarcastically.

"Maybe you should leave her a message, explaining it."

I turn and look at her. "Right, cause a voice mail explaining how I didn't tell her the whole truth when I told her I cheated on her is the best idea."

"Don't get..."

"I know." I say cutting her off, shaking my head. "I'm sorry." I've been bitchy to Lauren ever since Spencer left. I kinda blame her. But I know that I should only be blaming myself. I slept with Maci and Lauren and I'm the one who lied to Spencer about it. "This just sucks so bad." I say, laying my head down on her chest. She wraps her arms around me and I sigh.

"You're a fuck up Ash. No doubt about it." She says and I can hear the smile in her voice. "But I don't mind it." She says timidly and I'm confused.

"Laure."

"I know, Ash." She cuts me off. "I shouldn't, but I do. And I always have." Wait, what are we talking about here. I sit up and look at her.

"I don't think I know what you're getting at here." I'm not usually this slow but it's like she's talking another language right now.

"I like you, Ash. And I know that I shouldn't cause I like Spencer, honestly, I do. But you're this amazingly beautiful person that fucks up, yes, but your heart more than makes up for it. You're so sweet and kind and loving, you just, you have a hard time committing and I wouldn't push you to commit. You wouldn't have to be with only me, and I'm fine with that. I just want you. Even if it's only a part of you." Lauren finishes and I'm totally speechless. What the fuck do I say to that? "You don't have to say anything. Just... just think about it. I'm not going anywhere." She says getting up from the bed. "You should try calling her again." She tosses me the phone. "Or don't." She shrugs. "It really doesn't matter to me." She adds with a smile before walking out the room.

What the hell was that?

–

"Spencer please!" I beg as I continue to knock on her front door. Good thing her mom and dad aren't home cause I'm making a total ass of myself and I'm sure they would have asked me to leave by now.

"Go away Ashley." Spencer yells from the other side of the door.

"Please Spencer. I just want to talk to you." I tell her and didn't expect the door to open.

"What could you possibly have to say to me Ashley that I haven't already heard?" Spencer asks and looks at me intently, waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry." I start but she cuts me off.

"Heard it." She shrugs before shutting the door in my face.

"Spencer please." I try again.

"I just gave you a chance Ashley. I've given you so many chances. Why the hell is this time any different?"

"Because I slept with Lauren forever ago, Spence. I swear I haven't slept with anyone since that night I slept with Maci." I tell her and quickly realize how that must've sounded.

She immediately opens the door. "So you..." She pauses and swallows. "You had sex with Lauren the same day you had sex with Maci?" She asks and I can see the tears building in her eyes.

"Spencer please, don't make me say it."

"I wanna know Ashley. Tell me. Did you fuck your step sister the same night you fucked that bitch." And now I know she's had it cause all the time I've known Spencer, I've never heard her curse like this.

I swallow the lump in my throat before answering. "Yes." I nod for effect.

"Unfuckingbelievable." The tears that were threatening to fall finally do. "I never wanna see you again Ashley. And this time, trust me... I so mean it." Spencer says through tears before slamming the door in my face one last time.

"Spencer!" I call after her. "Spencer please." I try again but to no avail. She's gone. I'm afraid that I've lost her for good this time. And how can I blame her. I've put her through more shit than anyone should ever have to go through in a relationship. Hell in a lifetime. I don't deserve her. And she deserves better than me.

–

"I really blew it this time Kyla." I cry into the phone as I sit in my car outside of my townhouse. I can't go in there and face Lauren right now. I mean seriously, the sex is... amazing but come on, how the hell could I be in a relationship with her? I'm pretty sure our parents wouldn't approve.

"I told you this would blow up in your face, Ash. You should have just told her the whole truth the first time." Kyla chides.

"I know. I just... the look on her face after I told her about Maci. I couldn't." I try and explain, but I know that no matter what I say, not fucking Lauren and Maci in the first place would have been the right thing to do. "How do I like without her?" I ask seriously. I've tried, it didn't work so well.

"I don't know." Kyla says to me seriously. "But you're gonna have to. You really made a mess of things this time Ash and as Spencer's friend when she calls me tonight to tell me all about this, and then asks me what I should do..."

"Could you tell her.."

"No." Kyla interrupts me. "I love you Ash. You're my sister and like my best friend. But Spencer's my best friend too and don't you think you've hurt her enough. You're a great sister Ash, but we both know that when it comes to relationships you're a... how do I put this nicely, a complete fuck up." Kyla laughs a little.

"Oh great thanks sis." I laugh a little too.

"We both know it's true. I think that you should be with someone that doesn't mind that about you. Or maybe you should just be single for a while."

"You know Lauren practically told me she loved me today." I tell Kyla.

Kyla scoffs before saying. "I don't like that girl." She pauses and sighs. "But you two have fun together and she doesn't mind who you are..." Kyla trails off.

"Are you telling me to be with her Ky?" I ask a little shocked.

"No." Kyla says firmly. "I'm just saying that as much as I don't like her, I can tell that you do Ash. So I mean, I guess that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world."

"I'll keep that in mind." I tell her.

"I gotta go, talk to you later Ash. Love you."

"Love you too, Ky." I tell her as we hang up.

Maybe Kyla's right. Maybe Lauren is exactly what I need in my life...


	21. Love isn't Enough

Chapter 21

"So what happened when you went to Spencer's?" I open my eyes to see Lauren laying next to me on the bed.

"Huh?" I mumble out.

"Last night." She sits up. "You got in pretty late. Did you guys make up?"

"No." I shake my head.

"I'm sorry." She looks genuinely apologetic. I so don't get this girl.

"It's my own fault." I shrug. "How long have you been watching me sleep?" I quirk a brow.

She shrugs. "I made you breakfast, get up." She says pulling the covers off me. I moan in protest.

"It's early as fuck Laure. What the hell?"

"Actually it's after eleven lazy ass, so get the hell up." She says then turns to leave the room.

"Don't think I didn't notice how you avoided answering my question you stalker." I yell at her retreating figure. She turns and smiles over her shoulder.

Things are and always have been easy with Lauren. Maybe I should give us a chance.

After a couple minutes I finally rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom to freshen up before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

"Wow." I say as I enter the kitchen. She seriously made me breakfast. The whole works. Eggs, Bacon, Waffles, freshly squeezed orange juice. Wait when did I get a waffle maker.

"Just a little something I threw together." She shrugs and places a plate in front of me as I take a seat at the bar.

"I didn't know you could cook." I say as I devour my food.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Ash." She says seductively and I'm too dialed into my plate to make a remark. "So you enjoy that." She comes over and whispers in my ear. "And I'll be upstairs in the shower. Join me if you want." She adds then saunters away. I inwardly roll my eyes at her. I mean COME ON... really Lauren. Breakfast then an offer of sex... it's like my two favorite things in the whole world. It's really not fair.

After eating I decided that I would try to make up with Spencer again. As much as I wanted to go and join Lauren in the shower, I used every fiber of my being to just get dressed and head out the door to Spencer's.

–

"Hey Mrs. Carlin, um... is Spencer home?" I ask when Paula opens the door. I'm guessing Spencer didn't tell her mom about us breaking up because she's smiling at me right now.

"Oh hello Ashley, how are you? I thought you went back to Kansas." Huh?

"Um, no ma'am." I say a bit confused on why she would believe I was back in Kansas right now.

"I guess Spencer was mistaken." She smiles.

"Oh, I guess." I return the smile.

"Come on in. She's up in her room." She opens the door wider for me to come in.

"Hey Mr. Carlin." I greet him as I walk past the living room where he's sitting on the couch reading the Atlanta Journal Constitution.

"Hello Ashley." He smiles warmly at me. Yeah, she definitely didn't tell them. I make my way up the stairs to Spencer's room. I don't bother knocking cause I know once she knows it's me she's gonna just lock her door. I walk in the room to see her crying on the bed.

"Spence." I say softly and I'm thinking that was a terrible idea. She jumped off the bed, wiping her face.

"What are you doing here?" She yells softly. I'm guessing so her parents won't hear.

"I just wanted to talk to you." I tell her, stepping closer to her.

"I thought I was clear yesterday." She says moving back.

"Spencer I know that I fucked up, and I'm not gonna say I'm sorry again because I know you're tired of hearing it. I'm not gonna make excuses for what I did because I know I was wrong, but I just want you to know that it was a big mistake. It was probably the biggest mistake I ever made. I just I want you to know that I wanted to tell you about me and Lauren, but after telling you about Maci..." I pause and I can see her face change from sad to angry at the mention of Maci's and Lauren's names. "I didn't want to hurt you anymore." I finish.

"You thought I would never find out Ashley? Everything always comes to the light, everything." She says and sits down on the bed. I walk over and sit down on the edge of the bed. As far from her as possible.

"I was gonna tell you... one day." I say then look at the ground.

"You don't get to do this Ashley." Spencer snaps. I look at her, she's standing now. "You don't get to come in here and be this sad person who's all sorry. You fucked up, not me. Not once have I ever stepped out on you Ash. But you can't seem to stay faithful to me for anything. So you don't get to be upset or sad or anything. This is your fault." She tells me.

"I know." I nod. "I just wanted to come here and tell you that I still love you and I understand if you never wanna talk to me again. I deserve it." I say softly then stand up.

"Stop it!" Spencer yells, I think a little louder than she intended.

"Stop what?" I ask a little confused.

"Fuck." She sighs out.

"Spence, what is it?" I ask moving to touch her.

"Don't" She snaps at me. "Just leave."

"But..."

"No." She cuts me off. "Please." She says softly. "I don't trust myself around you." She sighs.

"I swear I won't say anything else, just... can I stay please? If this is the last time I'm gonna see you I just wanna be here for you. You can cry, scream, yell, hit me, do whatever you want, please just let me stay." I beg of her. She sighs again before nodding and laying down on the bed. I lay down beside her with her back to my front and wrap my arm around her. Surprisingly without protest. It wasn't long before she was quietly sobbing in my arms. How fucked up is this? I'm the one that broke her heart and she's allowing me to be the one to comfort her. We fell asleep that way.

–

"Spencer." I call out softly when I wake up and she's no longer in my arms.

"I'm here." She says from a chair across the room.

"Why'd you..."

"You should go." She cuts me off.

"Spence."

"No." She shakes her head. Cutting me off again. "You have that way about you Ashley. You fucking cheated on me, yet you're here, in my bed. And I let you." She shakes her head again. "I'm done. I love you, and I always will. You're my first... everything." She smiles a bit but it quickly fades. "But it's time for me to let you go." She says finally and now it's me that's crying. I think it's finally hitting me that this is really over. I don't know what to say. So I don't say anything, I wordlessly get up and walk towards the door.

"I'm so sorry about everything I put you through." I say softly without turning to look at her. That would hurt way too much to see the look on her face right now. She doesn't say anything but she doesn't have to. I know exactly what she's thinking.

Does any one else's heart feel like it's about to burst out of their chest?


	22. Brave New World The End

Chapter 22

_A few months later_

"So what are we doing for your birthday baby."

"I'm not sure. I don't really even care to celebrate it actually." I reply. "Maybe we could just do dinner at home. Invite Aiden and his girlfriend over." I shrug as we continue grocery shopping.

"This is an important birthday, you're stepping out of the teens and into the adult world and you wanna just cook dinner?" Lauren asks.

"Yeah." I shrug and laugh of her little. That speech was a little cute.

"I'm serious, Ash! This is important." She tells me and I can't help but smile at her.

"Fine. You decide." I tell her as I place a small kiss on her lips.

"How about a party at the condo?" Lauren asks excitedly. Last thing I want right now is a party, but how can I say no to that face.

"Fine." I roll my eyes at her as she kisses my cheek.

"This is gonna be the best party ever." She says jumping up and down a little. Seventeen year olds. I giggle at her.

"I'm gonna go get the milk and cheese. I'll be right back." I tell her and she kisses my lips and says a quick okay.

"Ashley." I turn around from the milk to see

"Oh my god, Spencer. Hey." I smile and immediately hug her. I haven't seen her since that day at her house. I wanted to give her space. I know that I fucked up and being all up in her face still, when she wanted to move on wasn't fair to her. So I stopped calling her, and texting her. It was hard. Like the hardest thing I've ever had to do but I did it.

"Hey." She smiles back. "How've you been?" She asks when we pull back.

"Okay." I nod. "And you?" I ask.

"Good." She says with a smile. See, she's good without me. I drop my head a bit. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that she's happy but I can't but help feel some kinda way that she's happy without me.

"That's good." I say putting on a smile.

"Baby what's taking so..." Lauren's sentence is cut off at the sight of Spencer. "Oh, hey Spencer." Lauren says coming and standing next to me.

"Oh." Spencer says suddenly. I guess realizing that Lauren called me baby. "You two..." She trails off, waving a finger between the two of us.

"Yeah." I say softly with a nod.

"I'm gonna go get the rest of the stuff on the list." Lauren says before giving me an apologetic look and walking away.

"I'm happy for you Ashley. If Lauren is the one..."

"No." I cut her off. I need her to know that she was the one. She will always be the one. I just needed to lose her to fully get that.

"You seem different." She says with a smile.

"I guess you can say I've grown up a bit." I shrug and smile.

"Really?" She jokes.

"A little." I nod.

"That's good." She says and then we both get quiet. We stare at each other for a while, neither of us saying anything, just smiling. And I feel like I could kiss her. Like if I did the past few months wouldn't have happened. That I wasn't a total and complete ass to her and that we're happily shopping for groceries together. "So your birthday's in a couple days." Spencer says, finally breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah." I shrug it off. "Lauren wants to throw me a party." I roll my eyes at the thought.

"Sounds fun." Spencer smiles sarcastically.

"It totally would be." I pause and smile at her. "If you came." I add. I'm not entirely sure how I meant that.

"I don't know. I don't wanna intrude on Lauren's..."

"It's my party." I cut her off. "I can invite who I want." I assure her. She just smiles. "Seriously, I want you there Spence." I tell her honestly.

"Okay. I'll try and make it." She tells me. "But no promises." She adds with a small smile. "I gotta go. It was really nice seeing you Ash, and if I don't..."

"You will." I cut her off. "So just tell me there." I smile.

"Okay." She shakes her head at me with a smile before walking away. Things have always been easy like that with Spence. Since the first day I met her two years ago. I finally grabbed milk and cheese and went to meet back up with Laure so we could pay.

–

"So I'm thinking the DJ could set up at the top of the stairs and the living room and dinning room could be the dance floor." Lauren tells me.

"Yeah, sounds cool." I say, not really paying her any attention. She notices.

"Ashley." She calls my name.

"Hmm?" I look at her.

"You're not really into this are you?" She asks and I shake my head.

"I'm sorry, I..."

"Is this about Spencer?" Do I lie?

"Yes." I decide on the truth.

"Seeing her brought back your feelings didn't it?"

"Yeah." I nod. "I'm sorry Laure..."

"It's fine." Lauren says with a smile. "I told you Ashley. I'm not pressuring you into anything. I didn't expect those feelings to just go away like that anyways. I know you're not over her and I'm totally fine with that."

"She said that she's happy. You think she found someone else?" I ask.

"I don't know." Lauren shrugs. "But if she has, then what?"

"I didn't think about that."

"I know you invited her to the party. What if she brings this person. You have to prepare yourself for that possibility Ashley." Lauren tells me and she's right.

"I'm tired, can we just go to sleep now and finish this tomorrow." I say through a yawn for the full effect.

"_Fine._" She says dragging out the word.

"Or you could totally keep rocking it out on your own." I suggest. I've never been the party planning type. I just attend them.

"Okay. You go on up to bed. I'll be up in a while." She tells me with a smile.

"K." I nod, kiss her on the cheek then make my way upstairs to bed. That night I had a dream about Spencer.

–

_The Party_

"The big two-oh." Aiden says scooping me up into a bear hug.

"Aiden you know my birthday was two days ago, you sent me a text." I say and giggle at him. I got a text from everyone almost. I spent the whole day reading text. I should really change my number now that I think about it. I can't grow up and move forward in life if everyone of my ex-girlfriends, flings, hook-ups and one night stands have my number on speed dial. Not a good look.

"Yeah but it isn't really your birthday until the party. Every one knows that Ash." He says as he puts me down.

"Okay. Keep telling yourself that Aiden." I laugh at him as I greet the people that have started to pile into my condo.

My condo is packed to the absolute max right now and there's still no sign of Spencer. Not that I'm waiting for her or anything. I'm actually having fun. Lauren took care of everything and I must say she didn't a great job. But nothing can compare to my 19th birthday party. Pink, Skate park, two cakes, and two cars, not to mention I got Spencer back that day.

_Spencer is standing directly in front of me and I'm pretty sure I'm looking stupid right now because I'm in shock. _

_"Ash. Close your mouth." Ky says with a smile on her face._

_"But its.. you.. I .. Spen...what?" Was all I could get out._

_"I think the words you're looking for are thank and you." Kyla said smiling even harder. " This is my gift to you big sis. Happy birthday." Kyla said and walked away. Well she sorta kinda skipped away as though she'd done the most awesomest thing in the world! Which she did._

_"Hi." OMG not this again! I'm finding it hard to form words!_

_"Hi." She says with a slight smile. That's good right. She's smiling._

"Ashley." A voice snaps me from my thoughts.

"Spencer." I smile when I see her face.

"Hey. Where were you just now?" She asks I shake my head.

"No where."

"Okay." She smiles at me.

"I'm glad you came." I smile back.

She shrugs before saying, "I wouldn't have missed it."

"Spencer I need to tell..."

"Here's your drink." I tall brunette appeared next to Spencer and handed her a drink.

I guess my face asked what my mouth couldn't.

"Ashley, this is Juliet, Juliet this is my friend Ashley. The birthday girl." Okay lemmy clarify, what Spencer probably read on my face was who is this. But what I was really thinking was 'What the fucking fuck? Who is this bitch interrupting us right now.' Either way my question is about to get answered.

"Hi Ashley it's nice to meet you." Juliet says holding out her hand for me to shake, which I do, but only so I wont reach up and slap her with it. And I really mean up. This hoe has to be like seven feet tall. And I'm not short myself. "Happy birthday." She adds sweetly, which sucks cause it makes me hard to hate her. Fuck!

"I'm gonna step outside for a second, you're okay for a minute?" She asks Spencer and Spencer nods. The girl who's name I'm refusing to use walks away.

"She doesn't do parties much." Spencer feels the need to tell me.

"That your..." I trail off, finding it hard to get my words out.

"Yeah." Spencer says softly. Almost like it hurt her as much to say it as it did for me to hear it.

"Wow." Is all I can say.

"She's really great Ashley, honestly. She makes me happy." Spencer says and I nod.

"That's great." I say then look around, for someone, anyone. "Excuse me." I tell her and excuse myself upstairs to my room. I didn't think it'd hurt this much to see her with someone else. But it does. It hurts a lot actually. Before I knew it tears were falling. I mean what'd I expect. Spencer is a great no, amazing girl anyone would be lucky to have her.

"Ashley." I wipe my face and look up to see Spencer standing my doorway.

"Yeah?" I ask trying to pull myself together.

"I'm sorry." She says coming and sitting down next to me on the bed.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." I tell her.

"No, I do." She shakes her head. "I shouldn't have brought Jules...Juliet. It's your party and it was selfish of me to bring her." She tells me and I can't help but smile.

"I'm honestly glad you're happy." I say. "You deserve it." I add.

"Don't think you didn't make me happy Ashley because you did." She assures me with a smile.

"I'm jealous." I say honestly.

"I know." She says looking down at her hands.

"How'd you..."

"When she held out her hand for you to shake you contemplated slapping her." Spencer says smiling at me.

"How did you know that?"

"It was all over your face Ash." Spencer giggles out.

"Nope, you've just always been able to read me." I say and it gets quiet. We stare at each other for a while before she looks away.

"I would love to be your friend Ash." She says suddenly.

"I thought you said..."

"I'm ready now." She cuts me off. "You have Lauren and I have Jules...Juliet."

"I need to tell you something Spencer."

"Don't." She shakes her head.

"But.."

"I know." She cuts me off again.

"Spencer please, I need to..." I'm cut off again, but this time by Spencer's lips moving against mine. I quickly fall into the kiss and as quickly as I do, it's over. Spencer pulls back, eyes still closed. But I keep mine open. I want this moment engrained in my memory. "What was that?" I ask when she finally opens her eyes.

"We both still have a lot of growing up to do Ashley." She shrugs and adds, "Let's just see where life takes us."

I'm not exactly sure what Spencer meant by that but she doesn't give me the time to ask. She gets up and walks out the room. I place my fingers on my lips, still feeling hers lingering there. I finally gather myself and head back downstairs to the party. The DJ smiles at me as I pass her. I guess she say Spencer leave out the room before me.

"Hey, where you been baby?" Lauren asks as I enter the kitchen. I need a drink or two or three.

"I just needed to get away for a bit." I say and she looks at me concerned. "I'm fine now." I assure her and her concern fades.

"Ok good." She says and starts pulling me towards the living room. "Let's dance." We start dancing when I catch Spencer's eyes across the room as she dances with 'that girl.' She smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. Who knows, maybe one day I'll win her back... Just maybe..


End file.
